Solas
by WheneverItCounts
Summary: After admitting to a tragic childhood romance on international television, actress Elsa Andrews is sent to The Scottish Highlands to star in her newest film. What she doesn't expect is to run into the object of her former affection. After years of unexplained separation, is it possible to heal the wounds of heartbreak and betrayal? AU [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Interview with a Wesel/A Friend to the Face

* * *

It was all so exhausting.

With the combination of scenes, premiers, and interviews, Elsa felt like she could faint. Everyday was a new struggle with what she hated most.

Fame.

It was a constant thing. Being recognized on the street, pestered by the paparazzi, reading the blatant lies printed all over the tabloids. It never stopped. No matter where she went, it seemed she could never get any privacy. Even in her thoughts, she never felt alone. Oh, what she would give for just a moment of silence. A single second of isolation, away from the world who knew her name so well.

She adored her job. Acting was something she was passionate about. It was pure bliss every time the lights lit up, places were taken, and the camera began to roll. It came easy to her. Perhaps _too_ easy. So simple to put herself aside, and become someone else. Someone with a story completely separate from her own. In those moments, when the set was quiet, and all eyes were on her, she could forget who she was. Who she didn't want to be.

She often questioned how it got to be this way. How she had become lost in the lights of popularity and stardom. Somewhere along the line, she had lost herself. She was no longer her own person, but instead, someone shared with the world who could praise her to the heavens, or damn her to hell. Which they would choose this week, she hadn't a single clue.

It was in these moments of contemplation, that she was forced to think of the steps she had taken to get to her celebrity status. The years of dedication to the art. The hours of constant rehearsal. The blood, sweat, and tears she put into preparation for every new role. She thought about the life she had left behind. The little town, full of little people. The sleepy atmosphere that came with small town life. The places full of happy memories that now plagued her in her sleep. Those precious memories of sacred moments she spent with-

"Elsa! You're on in five!"

Her head snapped to the side, quickly glancing in the direction of the voice. She nodded slowly, saying nothing. Taking one last look in the mirror, she sighed, and slipped into a role she played so well.

Herself.

She took her seat across from a woman whose face looked far too plastic to possibly be real. It seemed that she had tried much too hard to fight the affects of age. They exchanged pleasantries, before taking seats opposite from each other. Before she knew it, the interview had begun.

"Hello, and welcome to Catty Corner, I'm Darcy Weselton, and today we have a very special guest for you all." The woman looked over to the blonde, "The Ice Queen herself, Elsa Andrews!"

Loud applause erupted from the live studio audience, as well as cheers of love and admiration from obvious fans.

The interview started with the usual gossip. Her new beach house, former costars, potential love interests, and such.

"Now, Elsa, let's talk about the latest little project you've got going on." Said the woman. "What can you tell us about your new movie, 'Solas'"

"Well, it's centered around Emily, a woman who is haunted by the ghost of her former lover. It follows her story as she learns how to deal with the loss of the one she loved most. We start filming in the Scottish Highlands next week." Elsa kept her reply short, knowing her contract prohibited her from revealing too much.

"And what inspired you to do this film? We heard it was quite a struggle between you and a few choice actresses to steal the role."

Elsa paused, teetering between an answer of fact or fiction. Well, the truth couldn't hurt, right? "I felt a real connection to this character, Darcy. When I read the script, I just knew I had to have the part."

"Oh?" The woman's eyebrows lifted with limited movement. Elsa wondered just how many Botox treatments she had been through. "What sort of connection?"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I believe everyone has had their moments of heartbreak. I'm no different." A surge of 'oooh's and 'ahhh's echoed throughout the room, the audience captivated by the potential of new juicy gossip.

"Oh?" Said Darcy Weselton. A phrase she had used far too often during the interview. It began to wear on the actress's nerves. "Heartbreak? Please, tell us more. Who could have possibly broken your poor little heart?"

Elsa cast her eyes downward, a sudden sense of anxiety stirring in her chest. "It's nothing important. Old news, really." She looked to the interviewer, sensing her frustrated impatience.

"Please, you can't leave us hanging like this!" She exclaimed. "After all, I'm sure half of us are surprised to know you've ever loved at all!"

Elsa flinched. What was the supposed to mean? She cocked an eyebrow, now her turn to use the woman's annoying expression. "Oh? And why would you think that?"

"Well, they don't call you 'The Ice Queen' for nothing, my dear." She said with a catty tone in her voice. "After turning down and denying all relations between you and the many handsome stars in Hollywood, one would think that maybe the rumors are true. Maybe you aren't capable of love."

Elsa gripped the arms of the seat, not liking the direction the conversation had taken. "I assure you, I am very much capable of love."

"Oh?" There it was again. That annoying little syllable. "Please, do tell."

The blonde could feel herself grow nervous. This wasn't something she liked thinking about, let alone talking about. She could act her way out of any situation, but when it came to this, she was defenseless to the anxiety that took over.

"Ah, well…" She cleared her throat, trying to think clearly enough to give a straight answer. "I was young, very young. And in love. Very, very much in love." She gave up the struggle. It was no use now that she had begun.

"Oh? What's the story?"

Elsa sighed, looking down for a moment, "I was new to town, and not exactly the most social kid you'd meet. Painfully shy, really. I tried so hard to stay invisible, but it was almost impossible to hide from them. Believe me, I tried." The actress recalled the beginning of it all, sifting through the memories carefully. "But, we became fast friends, though I didn't completely have a choice in the matter. Eventually, we fell in love. It wasn't something I could control. Like I said, I tried."

The woman across from her shifted in her seat, all too pleased with what she was hearing. "And…?" She urged the younger woman to continue.

"And…it was beautiful. Everything anyone could have ever asked for." She let her mind wander, trying in vain to stop herself from getting lost in the past.

"And how did it end?" Darcy leaned forward, eager for more information.

"Tragically, unfortunately. But, such is life I suppose." Elsa took a breath, trying to get back into character. She had given the public what they wanted – a good story. She had let herself become vulnerable long enough. She had to save face. "But, the past is in the past. It's time to move on to bigger and better things. I mean, have you seen my costar? Kristoff Wolfe sure is a looker."

Loud cheering exploded from the audience. The shrill screeching of the many teenage girls in the crowd was enough to break glass. It grated on Elsa's ears, and only served to intensify her budding headache.

"Yes, yes. Indeed he is." Stated Darcy. She cringed in disappointment when the signal came for a commercial break. There was so much more she had to ask. So many rich details to exploit.

"Well, you heard it here first! Elsa Andrews, her tragic story of young love, and maybe even the start of a new romance with the ever so handsome Mr. Wolfe! We'll be back after this."

And with that, they came to a cut.

* * *

Elsa never liked the heat. When the snow began to melt away, and the temperature rose, she would count the days until the bitter sting of winter would come around again.

So moving to Arendelle during one of the hottest days of the year wasn't exactly the highlight of her life. At least, it wasn't at the time.

The little blonde sat on the hot cement sidewalk as she watched large men lift everything her family owned into the big blue house she would now be forced to call 'home'. Her legs were pressed against her chest, head resting on her knees. A deep frown adorned her features as she thought of all the things that were cramped into the cardboard boxes currently being carried inside a place where she didn't want to be.

This was all so wrong. The scenery was too plain, the town was too small, and the atmosphere too quiet. Even if her new house was the biggest on the block, it still didn't feel like enough. She didn't like it one bit.

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted as she heard a door squeak open, and shut loudly. Her head snapped to the side just in time to see a small dog bolt across the front yard of the house next door. He was quickly followed by an enthusiastic little redhead with a bright green tennis ball in her hand.

The dog bounced around the girl, letting out little yips as his tail wagged furiously. He waited impatiently before the ball was thrown, bolting after it once it was airborne.

Elsa watched intently from her place on the sidewalk. They both looked so happy as they ran around. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy while observing them. She almost wished she could be a part of their carefree playtime. It must have been better than sitting on the sidewalk, wishing to be somewhere else.

"Run for it, Sven!" She heard the little redhead yell. She watched as she cranked back her arm and thrust herself forward, throwing the ball.

Right towards Elsa.

Before she knew it, she had been struck straight between the eyes. For a moment, her vision went hazy, leaving her slightly dazed. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the pain started to register. She didn't take much notice as the combination of a female voice and loud barking got closer and closer.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! So, so, so, _super_ sorry!"

Elsa rubbed the spot where she had been hit, putting her hand down for a moment to look up at the intruder through squinted eyes. Her expression twisted into that of fear.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, suddenly much quieter than her previous boisterous apologies, sensing her nervousness. Her eyes turned to her forehead, where an obvious bump had begun to grow. She bent down to one knee, taking notice as Elsa further curled into herself. Hesitantly, she reached forward, brushing aside the blonde's bangs to expose the injury fully.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Elsa didn't answer, instead looking down to avoid the younger girl's question. The girl followed Elsa's eyes to look at the pair of blue sneakers she wore. Her head turned to the side as she noticed her shoes with little white snowflakes decorating the laces. The redhead's face twisted in thought, an idea brewing in her head.

"Wait right here!" She said hurriedly, getting up to her feet and running next door, into the house from which she came.

She left behind a very confused Elsa, who was mildly distracted by both the throbbing in her head, and the little dog that stayed behind, chewing at his green ball contently next to her on the sidewalk. She made notice that, though he might have been small, he would not stay that way. He looked like a miniature version of the police dogs she had seen on TV.

Before she knew it, the little girl was back, kneeling in front of her once more.

"Here, this will make it better." She said, pulling something out of her pocket. She opened her hand to show Elsa a blue bandaid, a snowflake right in the middle of it. She tore off the paper protecting the adhesive, and lifted it to the older girl's forehead, gently placing it over the bump.

"There, now you won't look so much like a little baby unicorn."

Elsa couldn't hold back her laughter, finally making noise for the first time since they'd met. Before anything could be said, they were both in a fit of giggles. The blonde looked to the redhead, still glowing with glee.

The girl noticed her staring, and smiled from ear to ear as she extended a hand.

"I'm Anna."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, after taking a break from life, I'm back! (Miss me? No? Okay.) This is my next big project! I'm usually not one for AUs, but this was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to get it out. I hope you guys enjoy what you've read so far. It's a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but I'm happy with it. I've already got the next chapter all typed out, but I figured I'd wait a couple days before putting that up. I don't want to hit you with it all at once. You might get sick of me.**

**Just as a side note, every chapter will be divided into two sections. Past and present. I thought I'd point it out so there's no confusion. **

**Anyway, it might seem just a little bit on the angst-y side right now, but there will be plenty of fluff, promise! **

**Thanks for reading, guys! See you soon.**

**- WIC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This Can't be Happening/Ride with Me!

* * *

It felt like the whole world had been put on mute. As if every sound ever made was completely hushed. Silence covered everything.

At least, it did for Anna.

She stared up at the TV mounted on the wall of the pub, her jaw hanging slack with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Anna? Hey! Anyone in there?" Rang out a voice, snapping her back to reality. Her head turned to look at the younger redhead standing by her.

"Did you hear that? Elsa Andrews is filming her new movie, and she's coming _here!_"

A chill ran up her spine. She couldn't believe it. Not only what the girl was saying, but also what she had just seen on the TV.

"This is so exciting! Do you think we'll see her? Oh! Maybe we'll even get to meet her! I wonder what she's like. Gorgeous, of course. No doubt about that one. Maybe we could even get an autogr-"

Anna ran out from behind the bar, bolting out the door. She ran around to the back of the building, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. She felt as though everything was spinning, her heart beating much too fast for comfort. Leaning against the back wall, she fought to gain control of herself.

"Anna! What was that all about?" Came a voice, the same from the female inside.

Anna tried her best to verbalize her feelings, but struggled to calm down. How was she going to explain this? There was no way anyone would believe her, and even if they did, it's not like she wanted anyone to know in the first place.

Taking in a deep breath, Anna looked over at the other redhead, exhaling sharply.

"I-" she began, "I…" Anna was not one for speechlessness. If anything, random ramblings were more of her thing, so when the shock began to fade, and reality set in, it came as no surprise when the awkward string of rushed words left her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Ooooh my gosh. This can't be happening! Merida, how am I even going to do this? I mean, she's coming, and I'm here, and she'll be here and- Oh my gosh! What if I see her? Or worse, what if she sees me? How am I supposed to do this? I can't do this. I can't do this! I mean, we've been in separate countries for _years. _Are you sure she said the _Scottish_ Highlands? Maybe she meant something else. Maybe it was some other Highlands. Like California, or something. Does California even have a place like that? I hope so. I really, really hope so. She couldn't have meant here. She _can't _be coming _here_. There's no way! And 'tragic story of young love'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! How _dare_ she! And on camera? What was that all about? I mean-"

"Anna! Calm down." A pair of hands stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't even noticed she'd been pacing. "Now, what's this all about? I know you're not her biggest fan, but I didn't know you would freak out like this. I know you roll your eyes every time she comes on the television, but why does this bother you so much?"

Anna huffed. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"Look, Merida…" There was no easy way to explain this. She supposed she could lie, but she'd never been particularly good at that. She knew the younger girl would see right through it. She sighed, giving in to the truth. "I'm going to tell you a long, complicated story. Everything I'm about to say is absolutely true, unfortunately. But, you can't freak out, okay? And you can't tell anybody! No one! Do you hear me? I mean it!"

Merida nodded slowly. She was beginning to think that Anna had lost her mind.

"You know on the TV? That interview with Elsa Andrews?"

She nodded.

"Remember that 'tragic story of young love'?"

A nod, once again.

"That was me."

* * *

_Tap tap tap-tap tap._

It was an everyday thing, now. A very distinct knock would come at the door, and a bubbly little redhead would be on the other side. Every time, the same question would be asked.

"Can Elsa come out and play?"

Katherine Andrews was a quiet woman, though not entirely unpleasant. Raised a lady, she was taught one should always look, and act their best. So when Anna would come to the door with muddy shoes and grass stained clothes, she'd often cringe just in the slightest. However, that did not stop her from smiling warmly down at the young girl, and going to fetch her daughter to come greet her friend. She encouraged Elsa's friendship with the redhead. The blonde had never been the most social of people. When they had lived in the city, Elsa took private lessons and was segregated from the children who attended local schools. Still, when given the opportunity to go out and have fun with kids her age, she would refrain from the occasion. So when Anna had so suddenly showed up and befriended her daughter, she was ecstatic. She could tolerate the dirt-covered hands and filthy clothes, so long as her little girl was happy.

"Hello Anna, hello Sven," said Katherine with a smile, "I'll go get her, come in." She flinched as the little girl ordered her dog to stay at the door, and lifted her foot to step inside the house. The older woman cleared her throat, signaling to her shoes.

"Oh, right."

She thoroughly wiped her feet on the door mat, ridding her shoes of any dirt that could be left behind. Mrs. Andrews nodded in approval, and Anna scurried inside.

Katherine left the redhead to stand in the kitchen while she fetched the blonde. Fast footsteps were heard in the hallway not long after. Elsa ran into the cooking area, stopping quickly once she saw her friend, taking small, slow steps towards Anna. She could try to hide her excitement, but the younger girl knew better.

"Hi Elsa!" She said, waving energetically.

"Hi." Responded the blonde shyly, raising her hand to reciprocate the action in a more cautious manner.

"I have something to show you. Wanna see?" Anna didn't wait for an answer as she took hold of Elsa's hand, and ran them towards the door, shouting a 'Bye Mrs. Andrews!' as they scurried out.

"Look!" She said, raising her hand to point the house next door where she lived.

In the driveway sat a shiny new green and silver bicycle.

"Oh," Said Elsa as they walked towards it, "It's…big."

"It's not _that _big. My dad said I'll grow into it." Anna walked over to her new toy, and wheeled it over to her friend. "It's amazing! Wanna ride it?"

Elsa shook her head furiously. "N-no!"

"Why not?" Anna's lips curled into a frown.

"I-I…" Elsa struggled with her words, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I don't know how…"

Anna held a blank expression on her face. How did Elsa not know how to ride a bike?

It didn't seem to affect the remainder of their day. They did what they usually did. Played ball with Sven, pushed each other on Anna's tire swing, laid in the grass while sipping on the redhead's mother's famous pink lemonade, and other fun activities. They stayed out until the street lights came on, signaling the end of their day. But even as Anna watched Elsa close the door behind her, an idea was bouncing in the back of her head.

The next day, a Saturday, Anna was running late. Elsa sat in her room, looking out her bedroom window with a face of disappointment. She gazed through the glass longingly, staring at the window directly across from hers in the house next door. Anna's room.

Though she was more reserved than the little redhead, she did enjoy their time together. Maybe even more than she would like to admit. She had never had a friend before. Well, not a _real_ one, anyway. She didn't know how exactly this whole 'friendship' thing worked, but she assumed by how often Anna requested to be in her presence, she was doing something right.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

What if Anna didn't come today? Had she done something wrong? Did she somehow scare her off by something she had said or done? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? Elsa panicked.

_Tap tap tap-tap tap._

Elsa's heart jumped in her chest. There was no mistaking it, she knew that knock.

"Elsa! Anna's here."

The blonde bolted out into the hallway and down the stairs, running up to the younger girl and tackling her in a tight hug.

"Whoa. Miss me?" Asked the redhead as she wrapped her arms around Elsa, reciprocating the act.

She felt her friend nod into her shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming." The older girl said sadly.

"I was busy, but I'm here now, and I have something to show you!"

Elsa pulled back, blushing as she stepped away.

"Comm'on!" Anna took Elsa's hand in her own, quickly leading them both out the door. Once outside, the redhead gestured out to the street excitedly. "Tah-dah!"

The older girl raised a brow, slightly confused. "But, that's just your bike. I've seen it before."

"Nuh-uh! It's my _new_ and_ improved_ bike!" Anna, still holding Elsa's hand, dragged her over to the bicycle. "You see?" She gestured to the back wheel.

There, sticking out of the axel, were two bars. The blonde's nose scrunched in confusion. What were those for?

"They're pegs!" Exclaimed the younger girl.

"Pegs?"

"Yeah. See, I didn't know you couldn't ride a bike, and I felt real bad 'cause I wanted to share my stuff with you. So my Dad and I put these on today, and now we can ride together!" She jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"What do they do?" Asked a curious Elsa.

"Well, I get on my bike, and you stand on the pegs. You gotta put your hands on my shoulders, though. You don't wanna fall off. So, comm'on! Ride with me!"

Anna mounted her bike enthusiastically, waiting expectantly for Elsa to join her. She looked over to see the blonde with a look of fear plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm…I'm scared." The blonde's lips quivered.

Anna nodded in understanding. She sometimes forgot how timid Elsa was compared to her. Patience was everything, and though Anna didn't have a lot of it, there was always enough for Elsa.

"Don't be scared," She said reassuringly, "I've got you." She smiled encouragingly at the blonde, holding out a hand, "Do you trust me?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, looking between Anna's outstretched hand, and the menacing bars on the back of her bike.

Slowly, she nodded and took her hand. The redhead helped Elsa to stand on the pegs, placing her hands on her shoulders for balance.

"I'll go slow, okay?" Anna looked back at the older girl with a smile. "Now, hold on!"

She took off, the bike wobbling a little as she peddled to gain speed. Elsa gulped, closing her eyes to brace herself for an accident. One that never came. She opened her eyes, watching as they rode through the neighborhood. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, and with the breeze blowing through her hair, Elsa thought to herself that maybe pegs weren't so bad after all.

"Faster, faster!" She yelled unexpectedly. It came as a surprise to Anna, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" The redhead leaned forward just slightly, willing her legs to peddle faster as they rapidly gained speed.

As the older girl giggled into her ear, Anna smiled to herself. She liked hearing the blonde laugh. It was then that she decided it was her mission to make Elsa happy, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Alright guys, there's chapter two! I know I left part one (present) a little short, but I'll make up for it, promise! I know it seems like it's starting off a little slow, but stick with me, please! We've got a lot ahead of us, kids. Next update shouldn't take long. I'm on a roll right now and plowing through them like it's nothing. Unfortunately for you, even though chapter three is already written, I'm going to space out the updates so you don't get sick of me too fast. We just got started, I can't have you running away so soon, now can I? **

**Also, thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. If I can keep making you guys happy, I know I'll be happy, too. I'll see you guys soon (but not too soon)! Take care, be safe, and read lots of Elsanna fics. It's good for your health. **

**- WIC. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ruse and Reunion/Do it for Me?

* * *

The flight had been uneventful. Spending almost eleven hours in an airplane was not exactly the most exciting thing she could think of. Still, flying as often as she did, Elsa didn't mind it.

She had been met at the airport by a man in black, holding a sign that clearly read 'Miss Andrews' in big bold letters. She followed him to a private car, where she watched the young driver load all her luggage into the trunk, and open the door for her to enter into the backseat.

She stared out the window, watching as droplets of rain hit the glass and slid down to the bottom. The scenery was greener than she was used to, but she didn't mind at all. The drop in temperature and increase in precipitation was a welcome change. Anything to make her forget about 'home'. That is, if she could call it that. No amount of beach side mansions could really make up for the home she lacked.

She watched as little houses passed by, thinking about how nice it would be to invest in a piece of real estate in the area. One more house couldn't hurt, right? Not that she didn't have more than enough already.

One building caught her eye.

"Stop, stop the car." She said to the driver.

"Wait, what?" Said the surprised young man.

"Here, stop here."

The car came to a stop in front of the establishment Elsa had been eyeing. She stepped out of the car, looking up to read a sign that read, 'Wandering Oaken's Pub and Inn'.

Something in her yearned intensely for this place. A longing she could not describe. She felt a pull stronger than gravity urging her to go inside.

"I'm staying here." She said sternly to the driver who had gotten out to stand behind her.

"Miss, I'm afraid we can't do that. I was specifically told to take you to the hotel up the road-"

"Well if it's just up the road, then no one will mind if I stay here instead." The blonde stated, still staring at the wooden sign that declared the name of the inn.

"I'm sorry, but I have direct orders from-"

"Call whoever you have to. I'm staying here, and that's final." Her eyes shifted from the sign to the door. "Get me my purse."

The driver was much too scared of the ice queen to debate the matter any longer. He knew he would face hell for it later, but he wasn't going to argue with the blonde. Hurriedly, he grabbed her purse from the car and handed it to her, watching as she pulled out a black baseball cap and a pair of oversized sunglasses. He silently wondered how she could fit them in such a small space.

"Wait twenty minutes, then bring in my bags." She ordered while she placed the accessories in their proper places. She adjusted her blue hoodie, and walked through the doors.

The inside was homey, the walls and floors entirely wooden. It smelled like a mixture of strawberries and cinnamon. The scent made her twitch, being very familiar. She forced the thought to the back of her head.

"Yoo-hoo!" Came a voice, snapping Elsa from her thoughts. She looked over to the desk at the back of the room, a big jolly looking man being the source of the noise. "Can I help you?"

"Err, yes." Said the blonde, walking towards him. "I need a room."

"No problem," he said, reaching below the counter to grab a key. "Just ten minutes and I can have a room cleaned for you, dear." He flashed her a fatherly smile. "While you wait, feel free to have a drink at the tavern." He nodded his head in the direction of the open room to his left.

"Right, thank you." She said, smiling back. This man gave her a feeling of warmth. There was no need to bring out her icy persona while in the presence of such obvious kindness. She felt relieved almost, burdened by the face of unpleasantness she so often put on. It felt nice to be good to someone for once.

Elsa adjusted her sunglasses and walked into the other room, looking around at the tables and chairs scattered neatly across the floor. She glanced at a few of the customers who seemed to be immersed in conversation and laughter. She cringed. It only served to remind her of how lonely she really was.

She made her way to the empty bar, seating herself at the stool in the middle. A drink couldn't hurt, right?

She noticed that there was no one there to take her order, irritating her slightly.

"I'll be with you in one second!"

Elsa's blood froze in her veins.

She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same one that haunted her in her dreams. She could go the rest of her life without hearing it ever again, but she could never forget it when it rang through her ears.

From the room in the back, which she could only assume was the kitchen, came the owner of the voice. Exactly the person she thought it would be.

Anna.

"Hey there, and welcome to Wandering Oaken's Pub and Inn. What can I get for you?" Asked the bubbly redhead.

Elsa sat there in complete shock and awe. It wasn't possible for the younger girl to be standing in front of her. There was no way in this life or the next that Anna was right there in the flesh, and not just another flashback from better days. The blonde had let herself believe this whole time that that night, that _horrible _night, was the last time she would ever see the other woman. Looking at her now, she took in her image. The green and black dress she wore, the freckles decorating her features, the twin braids hanging loosely past her shoulders. She picked out every detail, still not believing that this was reality, and not another dream.

She was beautiful.

"Uhm, hello? You alright there?" Came a voice, snapping Elsa from her thoughts.

She panicked for a second. The redhead obviously did not recognize her, and she'd like to keep it that way.

"Ah, yes," she said, having changed the pitch of her voice to disguise herself. She had done a few animated features before, so manipulating her voice was something she could do quite easily. Though, she felt very unconfident with her abilities as she sat there at the bar looking up at the one person she thought she'd never see again. She quickly reconsidered ordering an alcoholic beverage. "Just water, please."

"Coming right up!" Anna's voice rang like bells. It was heaven on the blonde's ears, but hell on her heart.

The younger woman scooped ice into a clear glass, looking over to the blonde. "You know, most people only wear sunglasses when the sun is out." She said jokingly.

"I have sensitive eyes." Elsa was quick with her reply. She was an actress, after all. Though, she was finding it very hard to do what she did best while in the presence of the barmaid in front of her.

"For a second there, I thought you were just lost," Anna giggled. "You're American, right?"

"Yes, and I assume you are, too?"

The redhead nodded happily. "Yep! Though, to be honest, I haven't been home in years. How's it going back in the states?"

"It's going, that's for sure." Replied the actress with a smile.

"What brings you here to the Highlands? You're a long way from home."

"Business," she said quickly, "And you?"

"I moved here years ago. Troubles back home, y'know?" Anna sighed, "But, hey, it's nice here, too. The people are better than back there, that's for sure." She picked up a dirty mug, idly cleaning it with a washcloth. "Sure, it's a little rainy, but you get used to it. It's been a long time since I've met someone from back home, though. We get a lot of traveler's in here, but business has slowed down a bit so I haven't seen someone from the U.S. in a while."

"Ah, I see." Elsa sipped her water, "Well, you're not missing out on anything back there. Just a bunch of dull bores and-"

"Headaches waiting to happen?" Anna giggled, "Yeah, I figured about as much. But don't kid yourself on that one, we have plenty of those here, too."

Elsa smiled. After all these years, they still finished each other's sentences.

_"…Next up, we speak to Hollywood's hottest heartthrob. Kristoff Wolfe is here to talk about his newest project, and maybe even spill some juicy details about the beautiful Elsa Andrews-"_

"Ugh." Anna groaned, rolling her eyes, "I hate that woman." Referring to Darcy Weselton on the TV.

"That makes two of us." Elsa felt the burning of revulsion in her chest. That woman was bad news. Even seeing her on television gave the blonde a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah. You hear anything about the movie being shot a couple miles away from here? It's supposed to be a big deal." Anna concentrated on cleaning the mug in her hand. "Apparently some big stars are going to be here."

Elsa nodded, "I heard. I'm pretty sure I'm going down there to check it out. Then again, who wants to be around more 'dull bores and headaches waiting to happen'?"

Anna's laugh was musical. It brought a smile to Elsa's face. She missed that sound.

"Well, I guess you and I are going to be the only one's here who won't fit into that category." The redhead smiled. Elsa's heart fluttered in her chest. "We've got to stick together, we wouldn't want anyone to mistake us for those Hollywood headaches up there."

Anna worked on a particularly tough speck of grime on the mug in her hand, scrubbing it harshly with her washcloth to make it disappear. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, not willing to give up.

_CRASH!_

It was Elsa's turn to laugh. She chuckled at Anna's clumsy ways, confirming she hadn't changed at all in that aspect.

Anna's head snapped up, looking right at the stranger. She knew that laugh. She had _lived _for that laugh before.

"Hey, what did you say your name was, again?" The redhead asked suspiciously, quirking a brow in question.

"Miss Andrews!" Yelled a voice from the door. "I've got your luggage. And your room is ready!" The driver from before jangled the room key in his hand.

Elsa went pale. She had been found out, her ruse officially shattered. She stared not at the driver, but at Anna, who looked almost as bad as she felt. The blonde sighed in defeat, removing her sunglasses, and shaking her braid loose from her hat as she lifted it from her head.

"E-Elsa?!" Anna jumped back, clutching her hand to her chest as she leaned on counter behind her.

"Hello, Anna."

* * *

_'GREASE AUDITIONS_

_ARENDELLE HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM_

_FRIDAY 3:00 – 5:00 PM'_

It was a simple piece of paper, forgotten and thrown to the ground. So many had ignored it as they passed by, paying no attention to the words on the front. To be honest, Elsa probably would have done the same, had it not had her in its grips.

She had been walking through the mall, making her way towards the food court to join Anna for their weekend ritual of ice cream and french fries, when the pesky piece of paper clung to her shoe, refusing to let go. She shook her foot multiple times, trying to rid herself of the annoyance, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, she lifted her foot to remove it. She took one look at it, and then another. Auditions for a musical?

Elsa had always loved acting. Her mother would take her and Anna to the theater in the nearest city where many plays and musicals would tour every year. The blonde's eyes would light up, taking in every detail of each production. She longed to be up there on the stage with the actors. She pictured herself in costume, getting into character and reciting lines. Her heart raced at the thought of all eyes on her, admiring her talent just like she did as she watched from the audience. It would never happen, of course. Though her years with Anna had brought her out of her shell to some extent, she was much too shy to ever put herself out there. Still, as she looked over the advertisement for the musical, she let herself indulge in the idea of stardom.

Paper in hand, she crossed the food court towards their usual table where Anna already sat, waiting patiently for the blonde. She pulled out a chair, sitting herself across from the younger girl, placing the advertisement for the high school production on the table.

"What's this?" Anna said, picking up the paper to look it over.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Just some garbage I picked up on my way over. I guess I forgot to toss it in the trash."

"Grease, huh? Like the movie?" Asked Anna, eyes skimming over the words.

"No, like the musical. The movie came after." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"Same thing. Anyway, what part are you trying out for?"

"I'm not. It's just trash. I wasn't even interested." Elsa said casually.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know you want to do this, and you will." Anna stated seriously.

"Yeah, right. That's not going to happen." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Elsa, you have to do this. I know how much you love this type of thing. Remember when I caught you acting out the death scene from 'Beauty and the Beast' in your room?"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again." The blonde said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, well too late now." Anna sipped on the drink she had bought while waiting for Elsa. "Anyway, it's on Friday, so we've got to get you prepared. That'll mean getting a monologue ready, of course. And your wardrobe needs to be perfect, though I think you'd know more about that than I would. Oh! And since it's less than a week away, you're going to need a lot of practice hours in, which calls for a sleep over! Mom won't have a problem with having one on a school night. I could help you find something to perform-"

"No one is performing anything. Especially not me." The blonde snatched the drink away from Anna, crossing her arms and taking a large gulp.

"Yes, you are, and I'll tell you why."

The blonde quirked a brow in question, waiting for an explanation.

"If you do this, I'll buy the ice cream, french fries, and anything else you want for the next month." The redhead snatched the drink out of Elsa's hand, earning a stern look from the blonde.

"No way. I can pay for myself, thank you. My talent can't be bought." She pouted at the loss of the soda. Maybe having the younger girl buy her lunch wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ah-hah! So you admit you're talented! Just give up. You're not going to win this one." Anna crossed her arms and leaned back, confident in her abilities to convince Elsa into showcasing her talent.

"Watch me." Said the blonde. "I'm not doing it. End of discussion."

"Not even for chocolate?"

Elsa stiffened. Did she say Chocolate? "I'm listening…"

"I'll beg my Dad to bring in the newest from the factory. You can have it, but only if you get up on stage, and show 'em what you got!" The redhead spoke with enthusiasm, thinking she had finally gotten through to the older girl.

"No deal."

Anna sighed, sinking into her seat dramatically. What was she going to have to do to get Elsa out of her shell? She had made so much progress since they had first met, yet still she refused to do anything that involved all eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention, unless Anna was involved.

"Look, this is something you love. You're passionate about it, you practice it, and it makes you happy. I see the way your eyes light up every time you watch someone on stage. I watch you quote movies and recite monologues and I know how much you enjoy it. This could be the start of a beautiful thing, Elsa. Who knows, you could be a star one day!" Anna could see she wasn't getting anywhere with the blonde. She could read her like a book, and she knew that once her stubborn attitude kicked in, she wasn't going to move. But the redhead was just as stubborn, and giving up was not an option. "Just…just do it for me?"

Elsa's face fell. How was she supposed to react to that? Anna was the most important person in her life. In her times of tragedy and triumph, she was always there. She recalled all the things that the redhead had done for her, always seeming to be her knight in shinning armor. Though she was two years younger, and one grade below her, Anna was always there to protect her in any and all circumstances. When they were in middle school, the redhead had been suspended for punching a boy in face after she had heard he was harassing Elsa about her shy demeanor. Needless to say, he didn't utter a single harsh word about the blonde ever again. And just last year, Elsa's first year of high school, Anna helped her scrub fruit punch off her favorite sweater after being attacked by a group of seniors on freshman Friday. The younger girl only had her best interests in mind, always trying so hard to make her happy. She knew it was no different in this situation.

"Fine, but you're still buying me lunch." She said, finally giving in.

Anna rejoiced, knowing that she had won. "You've got yourself a deal, blondie."

Before they knew it, the week came and passed. Friday had come much too soon for Elsa's comfort.

"I can't do this. This was a terrible idea. Why did I let you talk me into this?" She said, pacing as her anxiety built up.

"First off, it's a great idea. Second, because you love me." Anna watched as Elsa walked back and forth. It almost made her dizzy. She grabbed the older girl by the shoulders, forcing her to a stop. "Listen, you're going to kill this, alright? It's no big deal. Just do what you do with me. Pretend they're not even there. It's just you and me, in your room, eating chocolate and quoting old movies." She spoke softly, "I'll be here the whole time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Next!" came a voice.

Anna could feel Elsa shaking under her hands. She could sense the fear radiating off her. "That's you." She said. "Take a breath, and let it go. I'm right here. You can do this."

Elsa looked down, nodding before lifting her eyes to meet Anna's. "Promise?"

"Always." Anna smiled. "Now, go knock 'em dead."

With a push from the redhead, Elsa walked out from the curtains, taking center stage. She glanced to the side, getting a thumbs up from the younger girl. Taking a deep breath, she introduced herself, and let it go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well guys, there's chapter three! We've got the big reunion, and Elsa's first audition. I know what you're thinking, 'hurry up and get to the good stuff!'. Be patient, my friends. It's all coming in due time. It'll be no time before we get our feet off the ground. What kind of author would I be if I just threw all the good stuff at you without building it up first? It's only chapter three, after all! **

**Just in case anyone is confused, at this point in time, Elsa is a sophomore in high school, and Anna is a freshman. We're going to be jumping ahead in time a couple times before we're through, so try to keep up. I'll do my best to make the transitions as smooth and clear as possible so no one gets confused. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are as excited as I am for the next one. Let me know what you think! **

**And as always, thanks so much for your favorites, follows, and reviews. Every time I get a new alert, my heart soars. You're all too sweet. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this before, but just in case anyone was wondering, 'Solas' means 'light' in Scottish Gaelic.**

**See you soon!**

**-WIC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I Need a Drink/Why Didn't You Tell Me?

* * *

Since Anna began working at the Inn, there was never a dull moment. It seemed that there was always some form of chatter going on, filling the atmosphere with cheery laughter, and random conversation. She was so engaging with people. When Anna was on the job, not a single person left the establishment without a smile on their face. Though, that might have had something to do with the level of intoxication of the customers, but nevertheless, Anna's friendly nature was infectious. Her ability to lift the mood in any situation was uncanny.

So when Merida found her laying on her bed, staring at the wall with a blank expression, she knew something was wrong.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't talk to me?" She had been trying for well over an hour now to get the redhead to speak up. It had passed the point of concerning, and wandered into panicked territory. "Anna, please. You're scaring me."

Anna didn't respond. How could she? She was so lost in her head, replaying scenes of the past over and over again. There was a reason she was thousands of miles from home, and being reminded why had only served to force her into the comatose state she was in now. She had thought that maybe time would heal the wounds. That perhaps the scars would fade, and the trauma would be forgotten. She chastised herself for her grandeur thinking.

"I need a drink." Her voice was raspy and coarse, giving the illusion that she had been crying for hours. Fortunately, that was not the case. She had shed far too many tears over the years to let them fall now.

"Oh no you don't." Merida crossed the room from her place standing against the wall, to sit on the bed with Anna. "Not now. I'm not letting all your hard work go to waste. Whatever it is, it isn't worth it. The poison will do you no good."

"So says the eighteen year old girl working at a bar."

"Watch the attitude, young lady. I'm only trying to help, but I can't do that if you don't speak up and tell me what's wrong." Merida reached out to touch Anna, stroking her arm gently in comfort.

Silence encased the room once more. It began to wear on the younger redhead's resolve.

"She's here."

Merida's breath caught in her throat. She knew this meant no good. After the older girl's confession a short while ago, it was clear to her why the sudden appearance of the blonde would drive Anna to drink once more.

"I thought she was just another tourist. She told me she was here on business, and I didn't think anything of it. She was wearing these big sunglasses and a hat. I didn't recognize her." Anna thought back to the encounter, "It was like talking to a familiar stranger. She was so nice to me…" Anna choked on her words, swallowing dryly. She refused to let herself cry. "I guess that's the most surprising part of it all. The fact that she treated me like a decent human being. I didn't expect that from her." Anna thought back to their last moments. Remembering the awful words that had been said made her flinch.

"That dreadful woman! How dare she?!" Merida's notorious temper began to rise.

"I thought you were her biggest fan?" Said Anna, glancing up at Merida with a curious look.

"Well, I am. That is to say that I enjoy her films and the fact that she's gorgeous-"

"Seems like everyone just _loves _her. _Almost _as much as I did."

Merida flinched. The affect the blonde had on the redhead was obviously very powerful. Just her presence was enough to bring down the single happiest person the Scottish woman had ever known. She didn't know what to say to make the situation better.

"I need a drink."

"Say that one more time, and the only drink you're getting is going to be full of sedatives to knock you out for the next week." The Scot crossed her arms sternly.

"What does it matter, anyway?" The lack of emotion Anna held was beyond concerning. Seeing her in this state was frightening.

Merida sighed, running her hands down her face in frustration. "Oaken said you can take the rest of the day off. I didn't say anything important, just that you were ill and needed rest. You can't miss tomorrow, you and I both know that. I didn't see her when I came in, so she's probably long gone by now."

"Or, y'know, she could be upstairs unpacking." Anna's chest clenched in anguish. The room key had been blue, signaling that the actress would be staying in room three. The one directly above hers.

The Scot sighed. If Elsa was staying at the Inn, bringing back Anna's cheery spirit would prove to be more difficult than she had originally imagined. She knew she had to get back to work. It was getting late, and the regulars would start piling in soon. It would be hard enough handling the rush without Anna there to assist her, she didn't need gruff drunks complaining about an empty bar with no one there to attend to their needs. "I've got to go. I'll be back to check on you when the rush dies down. Try to get some sleep, okay? You need it. Forget about all this." With that, the Scottish woman took her leave.

Anna scoffed. Forget about it? Yeah, right. It would be one thing if it was just a choice encounter, but this? She would be staying here for weeks. Maybe even longer. Anna hated to think about it. She would be forced to wait on her hand and foot, catering to her every need.

_'How ironic_.'

She rolled her eyes. Hadn't she done enough for the actress?

The redhead flinched as she heard a bump from the room above her.

She had been living at the Inn for a long time. She practically stayed there for free, thanks to Oaken. He was a kind, generous man, having taken her in when she needed it most. She found it funny that the name of the establishment was 'Wandering Oaken's Pub and Inn'. That's exactly what she had been doing when she had come across the place. Nothing but a useless vagabond.

Another thump sounded from the room upstairs, accompanied by repetitive footsteps.

_'She's pacing.'_

Anna didn't want to care. She _desperately _wished she could just lay there and be completely apathetic to everything going on with the actress. She had been able to hold it all in for so long, but knowing that she still cared hurt the most. Why couldn't she just hate her and be done with it?

Anna's whole body jerked when she heard the third, and loudest bump of them all. It sounded like something had fallen, and hit the floor with force. Anna's heart pounded, flooding her ears with the sound of its beating.

_'She's having an attack.'_

But why? Why would this happen _now? _What gave her the right to be upset when Anna was clearly the one at a disadvantage here?

She struggled with her conscience. She should just let the actress sit there and rot in her misery. She deserved to feel every bit of pain she faced. But she was a human being. She was a person with thoughts and feelings, and no one deserved to hurt.

At least, that was how she rationalized it as she jumped from her bed, ran out of her room, and bolted up the stairs. The barmaid swung open the door, which had been conveniently left unlocked. She ran to the center of the room where Elsa lay, breathing hard.

"Where are they?" Anna asked urgently.

Elsa pointed to the table in the corner, motioning to her purse on top. The younger woman dashed towards it, digging around through the black bag until she found an orange bottle. She pressed down and twisted the cap, successfully popping it open. She hurriedly tilted the bottle and took out a single round pill. Noticing the expensive glass bottle of water Elsa had sitting next to her purse, she grabbed it and rushed back to the blonde's side.

"Here, take this."

Elsa quickly swallowed the pill with a gulp of water, and tried to calm the shaking that convulsed all over her body. She told herself to calm down. Anna was here, and she couldn't let her see her in such weakness.

"Breathe." Came the gentle voice of the younger woman, rubbing the actresses' back soothingly. Elsa's eyes were clamped shut as she was cradled by the barmaid. She said nothing, fighting the anxiety that still plagued her.

It didn't take long for the medication to take effect. Anna felt Elsa's muscles gradually relax and her breathing even out. She took the opportunity to examine the blonde. Her features were so familiar, yet different. She was every bit as beautiful as Anna remembered. Her pale skin shimmered in the light of the setting sun shining through the window. Her hair was every bit as soft as it was in her youth. Her lips were a light pink, parted slightly as her breath came in delicate puffs. But aside of all her stunning features, she also saw the bags under her eyes, and the lack of color in her face. What had all these years done to her?

Elsa's eyes opened slowly, first staring at the ceiling above them, then shifting over to Anna. "Thank you."

The barmaid was abruptly shaken back to reality as she realized the situation at hand. She wasn't sixteen anymore. None of this meant anything, and it never would again. "You're welcome."

Not another word was said as they both rose from the floor. Anna wasted no time walking to the door and swinging it open. When she reached back for the handle, she was interrupted by a panicked Elsa.

"Wait!"

Anna looked back with a look of displeasure. "Yes?"

"Ah, well…thank you." Elsa looked to the ground nervously.

"You already said that." Said the redhead, obviously not amused.

"I guess I did, but-"

"Goodbye, Elsa."

And with a click, the door shut.

* * *

The first time Anna watched Elsa have an anxiety attack was one of the most frightening experiences of her life.

As usual for Sunday afternoons, the younger girl was let into the house and scurried up to Elsa's room.

_Tap tap tap-tap tap._

"Elsa. It's me!" She called out.

She found it odd when no response came. On the other side of the door, she could heard quick, heavy breathing. At first, she thought it might have been the wind. The blonde often kept her window open, mostly for quick contact with Anna whose room was across from hers in the house next door. Though, she did enjoy the breeze that came on cooler days.

"Elsa? Can I come in?"

From the other side of the door, she heard a bone chilling moan. Anna began to panic, there was obviously something wrong. She didn't think twice before swinging open the door, and barging into the room. What she saw broke her heart.

Elsa was on the floor, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, rushing to her side. She held the blonde in her arms, feeling her shake uncontrollably. "Elsa, what's wrong?!"

Elsa's eyes opened, looking up at Anna. She could see the fear and panic plastered all over her face, especially apparent in the depths of her blue eyes. "I'm…" She struggled for air, "Fine."

"Liar." Stated the redhead, more concerned than frustrated. "Wait here, I'll get your mom-"

"No!" Her voice rang out, "Just…stay with me." Anna could still feel her muscles convulsing, "Don't go."

The redhead tightened her grip on the older girl, holding her close and burying her head into long blonde hair. "Never."

They stayed like that for a long while. Elsa's breathing evened out eventually, her body relaxing in the comfort of Anna's arms.

"Elsa…what was that?" She asked, clearly very worried.

Elsa sighed, "Panic attack."

"Panic attack? How long has this been going on?"

"Forever." Stated the blonde.

"Elsa…why didn't you tell me? I've been your best friend for so long. How did I not know?" How had so much time gone by with no notice of Elsa's anxiety? Though, now that she thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

"Because it never came up around you. Everything's okay when you're here." Elsa starred up at Anna from her place in the redhead's arms. "I'm not scared."

The redhead blushed. Something about the tone of Elsa's voice made her shiver. "Oh Elsa…" She held on even tighter. She wanted the blonde to know that she was there no matter what, in any situation. She couldn't find words of comfort adequate enough to explain how she felt.

Eventually, they stood up from their positions on the floor and made their way to the bed. Elsa carefully explained the previous event to the redhead. The dizziness that had caused her to fall, the shortness of breath, the uncontrollable shaking. It all made sense once the blonde clarified it. Elsa had obviously been experiencing these things for a long time. Anna felt a pang of guilt knowing she hadn't been there to help her. She promised herself that she would never let Elsa go through one of those terrible attacks alone ever again.

The subject changed, and they immersed themselves in conversation, acting as if nothing had happened.

Anna could think of no better way to spend her day than being right there next to Elsa. Ever since she had landed a small part in the school musical, they seemed to spend more and more time apart. The theater was demanding, and constantly calling for Elsa's attention. Attention that should be going to Anna, so she thought. Even so, the redhead was still extremely proud of her friend. She could see the change in Elsa now that she was doing something she loved. When she was on the stage, reciting the minimal lines she had, she lit up. Something in her eyes spoke of joy and excitement. They were so bright and full of light, bursting with the love she had for the art.

It was the same face of adoration she held every time she looked at Anna.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, there's chapter four, guys. I know that this probably looks more like filler than anything else, but I really wanted to establish some character development and show you a little bit more of the nature of their relationship, both then, and now. **

**I understand that anxiety is a touchy subject. It is not my intention to offend anyone with any of the descriptions made in this chapter. I meant no harm in writing any of it. As someone who suffers from anxiety, I understand how serious the subject is, and how it needs to be handled with care. **

**Also, I have fixed the mistakes in the last chapter. I don't have a beta, so I'm doing this all myself and sometimes things slip through the cracks. I'm doing the best I can, but I'm not perfect. I'll step up my game from now on! You guys deserve the best. **

**Like always, thank you so much for the wonderful words of encouragement. Your kindness does wonders for my work ethic. I love writing, and you guys remind me just how much I enjoy this. I'm so happy to be doing something you all (hopefully) enjoy. I put my whole heart into every chapter. You deserve only the best. **

**Be expecting the next chapter in about a week. Knowing how much I'm enjoying writing this, I could post as soon as tomorrow, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. Stay tuned! **

**-WIC. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Spill/All Tangled Up

* * *

"Hello, beautiful. You look awful today."

"Shut up, Kristoff." Said a disgruntled Elsa. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your immature stupidity."

"Ouch!" He said, holding his hand up to his heart in mock-pain. "I like to think my stupidity is very mature, thank you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. After yesterday's unexpected reunion, she had a very low tolerance for everything and everyone. She felt terrible, and dealing with people was the last thing she wanted. Her only saving grace was the fact that they would start filming today. Finally, she could immerse herself into her work, and forget about everything that bothered her. She had been over the script a thousand times. She was dedicated to her job, and loved every second of it. Elsa couldn't be more eager to put herself away, and try a new persona on for size.

"Yeah, about as mature as a clown at a kid's party." She sighed in frustration. Could Kristoff be any more irritating?

"Oh please, I'm ten times as good looking as any clown." He flashed her a toothy grin, showing off his perfect smile.

Elsa scoffed. "With twice as much make-up."

"Whatever, princess. Do you want this coffee or not?" He held out a cup for Elsa, who eyed it suspiciously before grabbing it and taking several large gulps. "Whoa, looks like you really are having a rough morning. You get enough sleep?"

Elsa continued to drink her coffee, not stopping until the cup was completely empty, then placing it on the ground. "Sleep? What's that?" She asked sarcastically.

It was Kristoff's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright, spill. What's got you so tense? Girl troubles?"

Elsa's eyes widened in terror. "Keep your voice down!" She said harshly, looking in all directions to check for potential eavesdroppers.

Kristoff chuckled. Elsa's insistence of keeping her secret locked up so tightly was hilarious to him. "Calm down, princess. Now, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I hate that phrase." She glared at him, obviously not amused. "And nothing is wrong, especially nothing having to do with _that-"_

"Girls, you mean?"

"Stop it!" Her paranoia was getting the best of her. "You're going to make me pull my hair out, and considering we're on soon, that would be a bad thing."

"Well, we wouldn't want to ruin your perfect hair, now would we?"

"Kristoff! I'm serious!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's nothing, okay? Just-"

"-A girl?" He smirked knowingly.

"Kristoff, Elsa, you're on!"

"Alright, that's our cue. Don't think you're getting out of this, though. We're going to have a nice long chat after we're done today."

After filming, Elsa tried her best to sneak away from the set unnoticed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the interrogation that was sure to come if Kristoff caught up to her. But when she turned the corner, and was stopped by the persistent man, she knew all her efforts had been in vain. There was no use running from the actor.

"So, are we going to talk?" He asked.

"No, we're not." She attempted to walk around him, successfully being blocked by his burly stature. "Get out of my way."

"Nuh-uh, princess. We're doing this, and we're doing it now. Let me buy you a drink. There's supposed to be a nice little bar up the road. We could sit down and-"

"No!" She interrupted. "We're not going anywhere. Just…can we go to your trailer?"

Not another word was said as they walked over to base camp. Kristoff wasted no time questioning the actress once the door had closed.

"Alright, spill."

"I can't believe you even know about any of this! How am I supposed to just 'spill' when no one was supposed to find out in the first place? Can we just forget this ever happened?" She felt trapped in such a small space, especially while being forced to talk about something she would rather keep to herself.

"Well, if someone had laid off the vodka at the cast Christmas party, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all, now would we?" Kristoff smirked.

"Don't remind me. I'm never getting drunk again!" She dropped to the side seat and leaned back, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Drinking was a mistake. She knew that now.

"Alright blondie, let's not waste time regretting the past, and get to the good stuff." He took a seat next to her. "Now, what's going on?"

Elsa gave up. There was no use keeping it all in anymore. Maybe it would do her some good to get these things off her chest, and finally reveal her secret to someone who would listen without judgment. She knew Kristoff could be infuriating at times, but he was a good man. They had done some work together in the past, and every time, though he was frustrating to be around with his constant need to tease the actress, he had been a good friend to her.

"Okay, but if any of this gets out, I know who to blame. I swear I'll ruin your career if you say a single damn thing, you hear me?" She raised a finger to point in Kristoff's face. "I mean it."

He scoffed. "As if you could, everyone loves me." His arrogance earned a stern stare from the blonde. "Alright, alright. Cross my heart, I won't say a thing. You should know that by now."

Elsa backed off, sighing as she contemplated what to say. There were no words to express how she felt. If she explained the past to the actor next to her, it would no longer be a secret. She panicked at the thought of any information being leaked to the public. _Especially _that weasel, Darcy Weselton.

"I used to live in a little town called Arendelle. It's where I first started acting. My best friend was a girl-"

"Oh really, a _girl? _I sure didn't see that one coming." He rolled his eyes. Was there any new information in this story?

"You're not making this any easier, you know."

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up and listen." He held up his hands in surrender, nodding for her to go on.

"Thank you." The actress sighed, continuing on with her story. "Anyway, we were friends for a long time, before things started getting serious…"

* * *

"Elsa, do you believe in love?"

The blonde was taken aback. What would make Anna ask that question? It was an odd subject that they hadn't discussed often. They barely talked about boys in the first place, why would she bring it up?

She picked her words carefully, taking her time in answering. This was a tricky topic. One wrong word and their whole friendship would be ruined.

"I do."

Anna nodded, her gaze placed firmly in front of her. It was odd for the redhead to be so quiet. It worried Elsa. "Why do you ask?"

"Just been thinking about it lately."

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, reaching out to put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You seem…off."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She tried to brush it off, not wanting to make a big deal of the situation.

"Do you want to go for a walk? We can take Sven." Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded again, getting up from her seat on the back porch, and reaching out a hand to help Elsa stand. Sven, sitting nearby, pricked up his ears and looked to the two. He stood and approached them with perky steps.

"Comm'on Sven, we're going out." She grabbed his leash from inside, coming back to clip it onto his red and black collar. "Let's go."

They began their walk around the neighborhood, falling into easy conversation along the way. Elsa was relieved to see her best friend's spirits lifted. It concerned her any time Anna was quiet. If the redhead wasn't filling the air with joyful chatter of some sort, there was a problem. Still, she wondered what had caused her to become so serious before they left her house.

"I swear if Hans says one more thing about my hair, I'm going to shave all of his off!" Exclaimed the younger girl, absentmindedly touching where her white streak was braided around locks of red. "I mean, I can't help if I was born with weird hair, y'know? It's not like I chose it. I mean, I guess I could dye it…"

Elsa came to a halt, surprising Anna with her sudden stop.

"Elsa? You alright?"

"Don't dye your hair." She said without fault in her voice.

"Why not? I mean, if it's going to cause problems-"

"It doesn't cause anything. It's not weird, it's beautiful. Hans South is an idiot." Elsa took a breath, making eye contact with Anna before taking a step towards her. "You're perfect the way you are."

Sven turned his head in curiosity, watching the interaction between the two carefully. A deep blush adorned Anna's cheeks while Elsa looked at her like she was the only thing in existence. There was an unusual air about the two. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Even a dog could tell what was going on. His ears raised in realization, becoming more aware of the situation. Suddenly, he ran around the two. His leash tangled them in its grasp, forcing the girls closer together. Anna squealed in surprise, falling forward into the blonde's arms. Elsa caught her, snaking her arms around the younger girl's waist. The redhead looked up to her best friend, who smiled down at her. There was something odd about the way the blonde looked at her, though she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Uhm, th-thanks." Her voice was shaky and unsure. "For catching me, I mean."

"I'd never let you fall." Elsa's voice was soft, with a hint of something more behind it.

_'You already did.' _

Anna's thoughts raced almost as fast as her heart. "Uhm, we should probably, y'know…"

"You're holding the leash." Elsa said, restraining a giggle.

"Oh! Right. Uhm, let me just…" She carefully untangled them, earning a groan from Sven. She shot him a glare. He might have been a dog, but she knew he wasn't stupid. "There, all better."

"I'm not so sure about that," Said Elsa as Anna stepped back, "But thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. Sven must have been chasing a bug or something. You know how he is. He's got a mind of his own sometimes. It's not like he's rabid or anything. I mean if he was, he would have attacked us by now. Which he kind of did, I guess. Still, he's a good boy. I don't know what got into him, though. He's a stinker."

Elsa laughed at Anna's ramblings. Every time she got nervous, they only seemed to get worse. Silently, she wondered what could have made her so jittery in the first place. Surely the leash incident wouldn't affect her that much. She shrugged it off as they continued on their walk. She noticed Sven being more sluggish than usual, taking his time as he walked slowly ahead of them, looking back every so often as they conversed.

"So…" Anna began, looking to the ground for a moment, "Do you want to go up the North Mountain with me next weekend?"

Elsa thought about it for a second. It was an easy hike. They had done it so many times that she couldn't possibly begin to count. It was a fun activity they both enjoyed, and there was no rehearsal on Saturday, anyway.

"Sure, but that means you have to sleep over at my house tonight."

"Sounds good to me!" Anna smiled, piecing together a plan in her head for the upcoming weekend. "Your place tonight, mine next Friday so we can get an early start up the mountain."

"As if. I know you better than that. You'll sleep in until noon at the earliest." Elsa smiled to herself, picturing the drowsy Anna with extreme bed head that she so often saw at their many sleepovers. "Come on, let's go home. It looks like Sven is getting tired. I don't think he's in the mood for a walk today." Elsa said, noticing the dog's leisurely pace.

"Yeah, _tired. _" Anna held a look of suspicion on her face when Sven gazed back at her. "Alright, we'll go home. But he's not getting any treats when we get back."

They both laughed when the German Shepherd whined in protest. He deserved a treat after the favor he had just done for them, but no good deed goes unpunished.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Remember when I said to expect the next update in a week? Yeah, I lied. Looks like I got a little too excited and now I can't stop. That's a good thing, right? Maybe? No? Okay. **

**So, we got a little cheesy and cliché in this chapter. Don't hate me for it! I swear, I did it for a good reason. We've got a lot ahead of us.**

**Also, thank you for your wonderful words of encouragement. Honestly, I get ridiculously excited every time I get an alert. It makes me beyond glad to know that you guys like it so far. I'm working really hard on this to make sure it's the best quality possible for you. I can only hope I give you all a fraction of the happiness you give me. I know I thank you often, but I mean it every time. Thank you. Thank you so much. **

**The next chapter is important, so I might take a little more time with that one. I want to make sure it's up to your standards so I don't disappoint anyone. Like I said, I'm putting my all into this. I'm determined to make it an enjoyable read for everyone. If I have to stay up until three in the morning to do it, then so be it. **

**I'll see you guys soon. Take care. **

**-WIC. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Silver Snowflake/She's Perfect

* * *

"Please Merida. I'll even do the cooking today!"

"No, Anna. We have a lot of hungry customers, and if I leave to go do your job, they're all going to die of food poisoning. God knows that out of the two of us, I'm the only one who can cook without killing someone!" The Scot raised her spatula in the air to accent her point, making sure not to hit Anna in the cramped space of the small kitchen. "Plus, she's the only guest at the inn right now. It's just one room."

Anna huffed in defeat. She knew there was no getting out of it. She gave Merida a sad look, hoping to be relieved of her inn keeping duties and strictly work on the pub side of the building. It would be so much easier to just serve food and drinks to random strangers all day, than spend a single second with someone she knew all too well. She dreaded the thought of being in the same room with that certain someone. Hopefully, she would be gone, and doing something as simple as cleaning would be easy. She would be in and out of there in minutes without a single problem.

She collected her supplies and stood at the bottom of the daunting staircase, swallowing nervously as she gathered the courage to make the walk upstairs. She had no idea whether or not the actress would be in her room. Anna took a quick glance at the grandfather clock pushed against the wall, making a mental note of the time. It was around noon now. From the redhead's observations of the past week, Elsa would leave at approximately nine in the morning, and return around six. Though, thanks to Anna's bad habit of sleeping in and being late for work, she didn't catch her leaving this morning. There was a possibility the blonde was still in her room.

Slowly, the barmaid treaded up the stairs and to the left. She cleared her throat, trying to buy herself more time. She lifted her fist to the door, hesitating for just a moment before her knuckles hit the wood.

_Tap tap tap-tap tap_

Anna cringed as she waited for a response, weighing out her options. If Elsa wasn't inside, she could use the spare key to get in, speedily tend to the room, get out of there as quickly as possible, and stay out of trouble. It would be no big deal, and she could move on with her day. But if the blonde was in the room –

Anna didn't have time to finish her thoughts when the knob on the door began to twist.

So much for 'staying out of trouble'.

The door creaked open. It came as no surprise when Anna found herself standing face to face with none other than the last person she wanted to see. She stood silently, suddenly forgetting why she had knocked in the first place.

Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the barmaid. She hadn't been expecting anyone, especially not the redhead. She nervously ran a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling very intimidated. "Oh. Hello, Anna." She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to shake the uneasiness that coursed through her. "Can I help you?"

Anna stood stunned, unsure of what to say. She had abruptly forgotten why she was there in the first place the second the actress had opened the door. She was caught in a mix of frustration and confusion as she was rooted to her place, unable to move or speak. Her eyes never left Elsa's, who stared back with equal intensity. The redhead's mind wandered, running through memories that she thought she had locked up in the deepest confines of her mind. Somewhere she wouldn't dare reach. She didn't want to be where she was now. Standing in front of the actress at the inn where she worked, thousands of miles away from their hometown, didn't feel right. The barmaid found herself missing Arendelle for the first time in forever. Though she loathed the thought of going back now, she would give anything to travel to the past, if only for one day.

"Are you alright?"

The smooth voice of the actress snapped Anna out of her trance, violently forcing her back to the present day. "Yes. Fine, thank you. I'm here to clean."

Elsa stepped back and pulled on the door handle, granting access to the younger woman. Anna said nothing as she entered the room and began her work. She promised herself she would be in and out of there as soon as possible, and she meant it. She didn't want to spend any more time in the same space as the blonde than was absolutely necessary. If she was lucky, she could get away without speaking to her at all.

Today was not her lucky day.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Asked the actress from her place in the corner. She watched intently as Anna scurried around the room.

Anna took a breath, debating on whether or not she should answer the older woman's question. In the back of her head, she heard Oaken's voice telling her to always be nice to their guests. She sighed, giving in. "Years."

Elsa hummed in acknowledgement. "What brought you here? You're a long way from Arendelle."

Anna stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to face Elsa who stood with her back placed firmly against the wall. Her eyes glared daggers at the actress, nearly seething at the question. "After some unfortunate events, I decided it was best that I leave that town full of cruel people. The whole place was full of stupidity, and I couldn't stand reliving old memories every day I was there. I left because I had to leave." Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Thank God I did."

Anna's explanation struck Elsa to the core. She felt the sting of her words rip through her like sharp ice. The actress looked to the ground, unable to meet the barmaid's gaze. Anna smirked to herself and went right back to cleaning. Elsa stood there in shock, not sure of what to say next. She knew that she was completely deserving of every harsh word the redhead had to throw at her, but hearing them from Anna herself shook her world into heartache. She settled on staying quiet, and observed the younger woman carefully instead of interrogating her. She took in every detail of the redhead, comparing them all to the Anna she knew years ago. Her slight frame was the same, though Elsa could have sworn that she had grown an inch or two in height. Her eyes were still the same smooth shade of blue, though she could see that there was something different shining in them. The stress over the years must have gotten to her. It was rather unfortunate to see. Anna was only twenty-one, she shouldn't have to carry the burdens that were obvious every time Elsa looked into her blue orbs. She continued on with her inspection, her attention now focused on the twin braids hanging loosely past her shoulders. What she saw confused her for a moment. There was no white streak to be found.

"There, all done." Anna said out loud, mostly to herself. She sighed in relief as she made her way towards the door to leave without so much as a goodbye.

"Wait!" Elsa exclaimed, stepping towards Anna and away from the wall. "Let me give you a tip."

Anna rolled her eyes. All she wanted was to leave the room and go back down to join Merida at the pub. "I don't need your money."

"Please, I insist."

The redhead gave up. She could use a couple bucks, anyway.

Elsa reached for her purse on the desk near the door. She picked up the black bag, digging through it to find her wallet. Her grip began to loosen, her fingers betraying her as the bag slipped from her hands and sailed to the ground. Various items fell out and rolled onto the floor, though nothing terribly important. Lipstick, coins, keys. Though one item caught Anna's eye.

"What's that?" Asked Anna, referring to the silver chain that lay on the carpet.

Elsa knew exactly what Anna was talking about. How could she not? It was something they both knew all too well. The blonde bent down to scoop everything back into her bag, and gently took the chain into her hands. She looked to Anna, trying to gauge her reaction. The redhead's gaze was placed firmly on the jewelry that dangled from Elsa's fingers, staring at it as if it were an old friend back from the grave. The actress held up the necklace so Anna could see. The silver snowflake charm dangled from it, shining in the light and catching Anna's attention.

"It's-"

"-I know what it is." Anna interrupted. Her voice was soft with an almost sad tone to it. She felt as though she was looking at a ghost. Her gaze diverted from the necklace, back to Elsa. For a moment, she swore she could see her at age eighteen, staring at her with gentle eyes. She quickly tossed out that idea, knowing full well the situation at hand. Still, in the back of her head was a voice that nagged at her, telling her that perhaps the actress wasn't as bad as she would like to believe.

"I only have American money. Is that alright?"

"Don't worry about it. Keep your money. I'll be back tomorrow to clean again." Anna took one last look at Elsa, confused at who exactly she was staring at. How cruel could she possibly be if she had kept the memento all this time? That necklace meant something to both of them. If she really hated Anna, why would she keep it?

The redhead broke the eye contact, nodding to Elsa before pivoting in her place to leave.

"Anna?"

The barmaid turned her head, glancing at the actress.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Her voice was full of somber curiosity, laced with something else that Anna couldn't quite place.

"It was causing problems."

* * *

The sun slowly rose in the eastern sky, lifting up over the horizon to illuminate the sleepy town of Arendelle. Anna sat on her back porch watching it rise, stunned by the striking sight of the bright orb making its way up the heavens. She wasn't used to being awake this early. She would probably still be in bed sleeping, if it wasn't for the nervousness bubbling in her stomach. She knew today would be a big day. A twenty-four hour period that could make or break her entire world.

She had the whole day planned out. She would spend it with her best friend, laughing the hours away and enjoying the early fall weather together on the North Mountain. They would have just as much fun as they always did, if not more. But that was only if everything went according to plan. If not, the end result could be disastrous. She could lose everything.

Elsa was her world. The reason she got up in the morning. Her goal every day was to see the blonde happy, especially if she was the reason. She wanted to hear her musical laughter, see her bright smile, and enjoy the carefree ambiance they shared when they were together.

She never wanted to go a day without Elsa. She knew the risks she was taking with the plans she had for today. She had weighed them out over and over until her head hurt. Chances were, everything would backfire and explode in her face. She would lose everything that meant anything to her, and her whole world would come crashing down. She would be left to pick up the pieces of herself, laying scattered around in a mess of heartache.

On the other hand, she had also thought of what would happen if all went well. Elsa could reciprocate her intentions and welcome her into her life as something greater than they already were. They could be happy. Happier than they had ever been before. Of course, things would become much more complicated, but they could handle it. It would be worth it. Everything would be beautiful, and Anna would finally have the one thing she had been longing for for years.

Elsa.

Anna's head snapped to the side as she heard a noise beside her. She sighed in relief after seeing Sven casually walk outside through his dog door to join Anna at the back of the house.

"Hey, buddy." She said, welcoming him as he walked over to her.

He yipped in greetings as he sat in front of Anna, giving her a curious look. It was a Saturday, and seeing her up before noon was a rare sight, even if Elsa was sleeping over. If she was awake, there must have been a reason. The redhead reached out to scratch the German Shepherd between the ears, smiling as he whined in satisfaction.

"Good day for a hike, huh?" She said softly, removing her hand from his head to look out over the horizon once more. Sven looked at her in curiosity, turning his head to the side in question. "Don't give me that look, you know how important today is." Sven continued to stare at Anna, patiently waiting for her to go on with her train of thought. "It's just…I don't know. What if she hates me afterwards? I can handle rejection, but if she tells me she never wants to see me again, I don't think I could make it. What if she calls me names and says awful things? She could yell at me and scream at me and make me feel so low…so many things could go wrong…"

Sven took a step forward, nudging Anna's leg in comfort. The redhead took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat. "But, what if she doesn't?" She asked, mostly to herself. Her eyes snapped open as she imagined what could happen if she wasn't painfully rejected. "What if she looks at me with those big, beautiful eyes, and says that she feels the same? What if she smiles and takes my hand and – _oh gosh._" A deep pink hue made its way onto the redhead's cheeks. "She's perfect."

"Who's perfect?"

Anna jumped out of her seat, quickly standing to face the source of the voice. Her whole body tensed. She hadn't noticed the door open. "How long have you been standing there?" Asked the redhead as she struggled to breathe properly.

"Not long. I noticed you weren't in bed when I woke up and thought I'd come looking for you. You do know it's the _morning_, right? Shouldn't you be half way to dead until noon?" Elsa smirked teasingly. She had been worried when she woke to find Anna nowhere in sight, but was relieved to see that she hadn't gone far.

"Ah, yeah. I guess I was just too excited to sleep." Anna rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. She didn't want Elsa getting suspicious of anything before she had the chance to tell her herself.

"For today? But we've been up the North Mountain a million times. Today is no different, right…?"

"Are you hungry?" Asked Anna, directing the conversation away from the current topic. "We could make pancakes, if you want."

"You mean _I_ could make pancakes. I don't think letting you in the kitchen in a very good idea."

"I'm not _that_ bad! The fire department only got called twice this year!"

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes. Anna was talented in many areas, but her cooking skills were not one of them. "Whatever. If you're lucky, I'll let you pour the orange juice."

"But it's my house!"

"Get inside, dork."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I know it's taken me a ridiculously long time to upload this chapter, but I wanted to take my time with it and make sure it was good enough to put up. To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I'll definitely make up for it in the next one. This was supposed to be a very important chapter. Unfortunately, the most important part had to get cut to be put into chapter seven. I hope you can forgive me for it. I promise, none of this is filler. It all serves a purpose. I've put a lot of thought into it, and the timing needs to be just right. **

**Yes, I realize that a lot of things are still unexplained, and only get more confusing with the introduction of the necklace. It's probably really frustrating, but please trust me when I say that everything will be revealed in due time. It's important that I do things like this. Don't run away. I promise I know what I'm doing! **

**You guys have been so kind and patient. I really appreciate the support and love you've all been giving me. It is such a push in the right direction, and motivates me to do my best, not only in this fic, but in every aspect of my life. Seriously, you guys are great. Thank you so much. **

**I'm doing the best I can to respond to each review and thank you all personally for your support. Unfortunately, life gets in the way sometimes. If I haven't gotten around to replying to your review, I apologize. However, please know that I am completely and totally grateful for your words of encouragement. They mean more than you will ever know.**

**The next chapter won't take as long as this one did. Expect it in about a week. You have my solid promise that even if it takes me longer than expected to upload a chapter, I will never give up on this fic. I will see it through all the way to the end. I can only hope that you will, too. **

**Oh, by the way, prepare yourself for Elsanna cuteness. It's coming. **

**-WIC. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Wake Up and Ride/Set in Stone

* * *

_"Go away, Anna!"_

Cold beads of sweat trailed down Anna's face as she snapped up from her laying position on the bed. Confused thoughts raced through her head as she adjusted to her surroundings. She clamped her eyes shut and shook her head furiously, trying to anchor herself back into reality. Quietly, she turned her head to glance at the clock on the side table.

7:03 AM.

Well, if there was one thing she had to thank her nightmares for, it was the fact that she wouldn't be late to work, for once. She slowly lifted herself from the bed and took a moment to assess herself in the mirror. Bed head, as usual, but that wasn't much of a surprise. She picked up the brush from the vanity, attempting to tame the beast of hair that stood up in a mess of red. It didn't take long to comb out the chaos and tangle it into her signature braids. She took her time putting on her uniform, a green and black dress that she didn't mind wearing at all. It suited her, and was pretty enough to compliment her features. Green was her favorite color, after all. She would have to remember to thank Oaken for his great taste in fashion. It was just one of the many areas he was talented in.

By the time she was done getting ready for the day, she still had twenty minutes to spare. It wasn't normal for her to be so early to work, but she supposed it wasn't a bad thing to get an early start.

She exited her room, walking down the short hallway to the lobby.

"What do you mean the car broke down?! I have to be at hair and makeup in twenty minutes! I can't very well walk, now can I?"

An icy voice erupted from the lobby, causing Anna to hide behind a wall, not wanting to be seen by the source.

_'When did she get so mean?'_

It was a passing thought. Nothing more than a simple observation.

She heard an exasperated sigh, followed by a more gentle tone. "Look, I promised Kristoff I'd get there early today. He…he did me a favor and I'd really like to at least get there on time to thank him. Is there any other way I could get there? Send someone from the set, maybe?"

It pained Anna to hear the actress sound so desperate. Her begging plea to whoever was on the other line was genuine and soft. She was being sincere, her ice queen persona put to the side, if only just for a moment. The redhead bit her lip in contemplation, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she made a decision she would rather not make at all.

"I can take you." She said as she appeared out of hiding.

Elsa's head snapped up, her eyes locking onto Anna's before she averted her gaze to the ground for a moment to think. She was silent, not knowing quite what to say. "I've got a ride. I'll be there soon." She hurriedly hung up the phone and bit her lip before looking up to meet the barmaid's gaze.

The air was tense, though not unpleasant. Neither of them made a move, time suddenly becoming irrelevant.

They didn't seem to notice they were being observed by a big burly man with a distinct green hat on his head. From his place behind the lobby's desk, Oaken quirked a brow, watching the interaction between the two. There was something odd about this, and he knew it.

Anna cleared her throat before breaking the silence. "I can give you a ride. If you want, I mean. Cause if you don't that's totally fine. But if you're really that desperate, I can get you there."

"I'd love that, if you could. I kind of need it…"

_'Why is she being so nice to me?_'

Elsa pushed the thought to the back of her head.

Oaken's face contorted into contemplative realization. These two were no strangers to each other. He was not a stupid man, and seeing their interaction confirmed his sudden suspicions. Something was off about this situation.

"One second." Anna rushed to her room, coming out with two helmets. Elsa looked at them curiously, but didn't think twice as she was handed one and signaled to follow the redhead out the door.

They walked to the back of the building, turning the corner to be met with what looked to be a very well cared for green motorcycle. She didn't know much about bikes, but this one looked fast. She watched as Anna approached it, and mounted the vehicle.

"How can you afford this?" Elsa asked in curious shock.

The blonde's words struck Anna harshly. Sure, there was a time when money was something that was very hard for her to come by, but being asked such a forward question hit her hard.

"I was unfortunate enough to run into some cash." She said, scowling deeply. "Do you want a ride, or not?"

Elsa nodded, walking towards the bike. Silently, she wondered how the redhead was able to ride in a dress. She secured her helmet onto her head, and swung a leg onto the back of the motorcycle. A warm feeling of heat crept onto her cheeks when she noticed she would have to hold on to Anna to balance herself while in motion.

The idea seemed to hit Anna at the same time, suddenly glad to be wearing a helmet. She wouldn't want the blonde to see her blushing.

"Hold on." She said, revving the engine loudly.

Elsa had no choice but to wrap her arms around the barmaid as they began to move. She pressed herself against Anna tightly once they gained speed, racing down the road towards the set. It seemed that the redhead didn't need directions.

Anna insisted on gaining velocity, fiercely propelling them down the road. A familiar sense of excitement bubbled inside of Elsa, bringing a smile to her face and causing her to giggle. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger woman, serving to encourage her to pick up the pace. She pushed the bike to high speeds that were probably a little too dangerous, especially with small puddles of rainwater scattered across the road. At the moment though, she couldn't find half a mind to care.

Elsa's laughter picked up. She enjoyed going fast, something only Anna truly knew. The blonde was completely gleeful. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Her arms tightened around the redhead's waist, pressing herself harder against Anna's back. The barmaid felt her body raise in temperature, becoming very aware of the body behind her being so close to hers.

Before either had time to notice, they approached a field of trailers ahead of them. Anna took the time to slow down to a reasonable pace as the distance between them and the set closed. Anna willed the bike to a stop once they arrived, putting her feet down to stabilize them.

It took a moment before Elsa found the motivation to release the redhead from her grasp. If she had to be honest, she didn't really want to let go at all. Being this close to the redhead felt so completely natural, but she knew that holding on for any longer would cause the redhead to become suspicious. She gracefully dismounted the bike, removing her helmet once on the ground. Anna followed suit to make conversation easier.

"Thanks for that." Said the blonde genuinely.

"It's no problem. You seemed like you really needed it, so…" She shrugged, not sure where she was going with the comment.

"Elsa!" Came a voice. Anna looked over in the distance, watching as a tall blonde man approached them. "Took you long enough. I thought you were coming in early?"

"The car that was supposed to pick me up broke down, but…I managed to hitch another ride." She looked over to Anna who eyed them both curiously. "Kristoff, this is Anna."

"Oh?" Kristoff glance at the redhead, realization flooding over him. "Oh! Anna!"

Elsa cleared her throat, signaling the actor to calm down. "Anna, this is-"

"Kristoff Wolfe. Yeah, I know." She said, clearly unimpressed. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, believe me."

Anna raised a brow. "Finally?" She looked to Elsa in question.

"Anyway! I think I hear them calling us to hair and makeup. We should probably get going." Said the actress. She took the helmet in her hands and pushed it towards Anna for her to take.

"Keep it. I'm going to assume you need a ride home, so I'll be back later." Anna was very blunt with her words, not giving Elsa much of a choice in the matter. "Anyway, I've got to get to work. Oaken's a nice guy, but I think it's better if I'm on time, for once. See you soon."

"Wait!" Called the actress before the barmaid had a chance to ride away. Anna looked to Elsa curiously. "Thanks. For the ride, I mean. You didn't have to do that. It means a lot."

Anna's face softened, knowing that Elsa was truly appreciative. "You already said that." She smiled slightly, no malice evident in her voice. "I'll be back."

"Definitely." The blonde nodded, watching as Anna put her helmet back on her head and drove off.

"So, she's the one, huh?" Asked the actor beside her. "Why didn't you tell me she was so hot?"

Elsa punched him in the arm, making her discontentment with his rude comment known. "Shut up."

Kristoff rubbed arm, trying to ease the pain. The actress sure knew how to throw a punch. "Okay, okay! Sorry. You should take it as a compliment, though. You've got good taste."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"And The Ice Queen is back! For a second there, I thought you were going soft. Funny how attractive women can turn you into mush."

The next punch was completely deserved, and they both knew it.

* * *

The North Mountain was the highest point in all of Arendelle. It stood on the outskirts of the town, away from most of civilization. It was quite a long ways away from the Andrews' and Summers' residences, but the ride there was not unwelcomed.

As always, the two took Anna's bike to the location. After years of riding, Anna's legs were used to peddling the long way there, even with the extra weight of Elsa on the pegs behind her. It usually took a good while to get there, but on this particular day, the ride was significantly shorter. Whether it be due to Elsa's insistence of staying at a higher speed, or Anna's excitement, it didn't matter.

The bike slowly came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. Elsa hopped off the back and watched as Anna wheeled the bicycle into the security of nearby bushes. It was something that amused the blonde every time. Anna loved that bike, and wouldn't risk it being damaged or stolen. It was her main mode of transportation, and she would protect it at all costs. There were too many memories attached to it to put it in any sort of danger.

"Here, gimme that." Said the redhead, motioning to the backpack Elsa had carried the whole way there.

"I'm pretty sure I should hold on to it." Said the older girl. Although Anna was full of energy, she knew that peddling all the way to the mountain had to be exhausting. The least she could do would be to carry the backpack up with them to ease the burden. They still had a lot of hiking to do, Anna's legs had already done enough work for the day.

"Nuh-uh. Hand it over."

Elsa swung the pack over her shoulder, debating whether or not to give it to the younger girl. "What do you have in here, anyway? It's pretty heavy…"

"Important stuff." Said Anna simply. "Now, gimme it. We need to get going."

Elsa rolled her eyes, not quite understanding her best friend, but respecting her enough to give her the backpack. Anna opened it, reaching in two grab two water bottles. She tossed one to the blonde before taking a gulp of her own. "Drink up, we're going to the top."

"The very top? Anna, that's a long way up."

"I know. Now, let's go!"

They walked at a steady pace up the mountain. Anna took the lead, seeming to be very eager to get to wherever they happened to be going. She had a certain spring in her step and tone in her voice that suggested her mood was even more elevated than usual. Elsa took her time carefully observing the younger girl.

"-And I'm totally getting sick of it. If he thinks he's getting anywhere with his scummy moves, he's got another thing coming. Why is he even hitting on a sophomore, anyway? I swear, ever since they made him team captain, he thinks he's some sort of god or something!" Anna took her steps carefully, taking notice as the trail narrowed the higher they trekked. She tried her best to ignore the steep incline below the path. They could easily fall and roll the long way down the mountain if they weren't careful.

"It's gone to his head, but he is the best player on the team. A lot of people would be jealous of all the attention he's giving you."

"Elsa! You're not helping here." Anna crossed her arms while walking. Hans South was becoming more and more of an issue in her life. His constant flirting was driving her up a wall. It didn't matter what she seemed to say to him, he just wouldn't go away. He had passed the point of being an annoyance, and was rapidly becoming a problem. It was exhausting.

"He's the most popular guy in school, now. Everyone loves him." Elsa loosely tried to back up her point. "All the girls like him."

"Yeah, but I don't!"

"Why not?" Elsa questioned.

Anna stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Elsa to bump into her. Slowly, she turned to face the blonde. There was a silent moment between them, giving Anna a moment to let the question sink in. "Because, he's not the one I want."

The ground beneath the redhead's feet began to move. She felt herself tilting in one direction. Right over the edge. She tried frantically to fix her footing, but her efforts were all in vain. The dirt under her feet shifted, half of the path collapsing.

"Anna!" Elsa panicked. She could see where this would end if the younger girl were to fall down the mountain, but didn't have time to think it through before she swung her arm out to grip Anna's and drag her back to safety. She acted purely on instinct.

They both huffed to catch their breath, the reality of the situation not having hit either of them yet. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her close. She clamped her eyes shut and anchored herself onto the younger girl as her body trembled. Anna was still left in complete shock. She could have toppled over the edge and rolled all the way down the mountain, resulting in serious injury, or worse. Yet, with Elsa there to pull her back to the security of stable ground, she was perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her to show for her near-death experience.

When she finally reached the confines of reality, Anna could feel the distinct shaking coming from the blonde. They were pressed so close together, that she could almost feel her heart hammering against her chest in panic.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was soft, not wanting to further her best friend's anxiety.

"I could have lost you." Came a gentle whisper. "You could have…"

"But I didn't." Anna pulled back just far enough to look Elsa in the eyes. She reached to untangle the blonde's hand from around her, holding it against her chest. "I'm fine, see?" The blonde could feel the easy thumping of Anna's heart. It came in a steady rhythm, coaxing the older girl back from her trance. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here. With you." Anna raised her hand to Elsa's cheek, wiping away tears she didn't realize she had shed. Anna looked so sure in her words, as if nothing could ever hurt them. When the redhead pulled her back into a tight embrace, she felt it to be true. She was with Anna, and Anna was with her. There was no panic. No fear. Only happiness, joy, and love. Things only Anna could make her feel.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Anna's voice was muffled into the bare skin of the blonde's neck, but her words were very much heard. "Now comm'on. Let's go. We're almost there."

By the time they had reached the top, the sun had begun to make its way down the western sky. It made Elsa feel a little uneasy. It had taken them long enough to get here, if they stayed much longer, they would have to hike down in the dark. After their latest incident with the shaky trail, the blonde didn't like the sound of that. They might not be so lucky if the past was to repeat itself.

"We're here!" Said the redhead enthusiastically. She gently put down the backpack and pressed her hands to her hips in triumph.

Elsa looked around them, noticing the small plateau they were standing on was covered in wildflowers. They must have been the last of their kind. Though it was only the beginnings of fall, she knew that winter would soon rear its icy head and all the beauty around them would be covered in a thick layer of snow. Still, at this very moment, it was breathtaking.

"Anna, this is…" Elsa searched to find the words to describe the scene around them. "Beautiful."

"It is, but I see something beautifuller." The blonde looked forward to see Anna staring directly at her in a soft expression of adoration. "Come here. I've got something for us."

Elsa did as told, stepping towards the redhead as she put the backpack down to open it, pulling out a large stone from within it. The blonde was taken aback. How could Anna possibly carry that all the way up the mountain?

"That's what was in there? A rock?" Elsa said, clearly confused.

"A big rock, yes." Anna dropped onto the floor, sitting down with the boulder in front of her as she shuffled through her bag once more. Once she had what she needed, she patted the dirt next to here, motioning to Elsa to sit down.

Though she was still very puzzled, she did as told and took a seat next to her best friend, though significantly more graceful than the redhead. "So, I still don't get it. What are we doing?"

Anna turned her head to look at Elsa, a smile plastered on her face. She held up a green marker, handing it over to the blonde with a smile. "Making memories."

After littering the ground with Sharpie's of an array of colors, Anna carefully leaned forward and pressed her own blue marker to the face of the stone, writing the date towards the bottom, and Elsa's name at the top. "Your turn."

Elsa, having partly grasped the purpose of Anna's antics, entertained her plan and wrote Anna's name next to hers. The redhead took her turn and messily drew a miniature version of Elsa in the middle of the rock under her name. The older girl shifted the rock towards herself, and followed the example given to her, doodling a tiny Anna next to the drawing of herself in proper colors. She thought for a minute before completing her sketch, a grin pulling at her lips and she joined their outlined hands together in marker. She turned the rock to face Anna, and waited for her to take the lead in what to do next.

After thinking for a moment, little blue snowflakes were strewn across the gray rock face. Elsa followed her lead with little flowers scattered around the tiny versions of themselves.

"It's perfect." Said the redhead, clearly pleased with their efforts.

"We should probably get out of here. It's starting to get dark. I don't want to climb back down if we can't see, especially after what happened earlier…" Chills shot up Elsa's spine as she recalled their nearly disastrous experience.

"Just…one more thing, okay?" Anna stood from her place on the ground, dusting herself off before holding out a hand to help lift Elsa onto her feet.

"Elsa…" Anna took both of the blonde's hands in her own. She cleared her throat, willing the words that she had rehearsed to spill out from her lips. "Do you remember when you first moved here?"

"How could I forget? You hit me straight in the face."

"Yeah, but I don't take it back." She flashed a crooked smile at the blonde. "Anyway, that was only a little bit after I got Sven. The whole reason Mom and Dad adopted him was because of me. I had no one else. I was alone."

Elsa tilted her head in question. This was a story she hadn't heard before. Anna was the most social and friendly person she had ever met. It wasn't possible for her to be alone for so long, was it?

"That is…until I met you." Anna looked at their joined hands before raising her eyes to meet Elsa's. "When I met you, everything change. I finally had someone I could be with. Someone I could…love." She paused for a moment, knowing the next part would be the hardest. "Elsa, you've been my best friend forever, and I never want to lose you. I have something to tell you, and I'm scared….I'm scared you'll leave."

"Anna…"

"Please, just…let me finish, okay?"

Elsa nodded, sealing her mouth shut and listening.

"I wanted to do this today, the whole rock thing, I mean, because I needed something to remember you by. Something to remind me that, even if you leave, you're still here with me." Anna could feel an intensifying pressure build behind her eyes. She swallowed harshly, trying to hold back the tears. This could very well be the last moments Anna would spend with Elsa like this, and she didn't want things to end with her crying. "I'm not good with words. Most of the time they just jumble together and make no sense. But when I'm with you, you make me feel like maybe that doesn't matter. Maybe I don't need words. Maybe…" She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Maybe I just need you."

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. It all made sense. She knew that something was off about Anna. Ever since she had mentioned going up The North Mountain, she had been jumpy and a little over excited. Perhaps anxious, even. The blonde knew this wouldn't be just another hike they would share together, but she didn't think that this would be result of their day.

"Every second of loneliness was worth it because in the end, I got you." The redhead averted her eyes back to their entangled hands, thinking carefully of what to say next. "I need you, Elsa. You, and nothing else."

The older girl had never heard something so genuine in her life. Anna was truly speaking from her heart, and she knew it. She felt her whole body tingle with a certain feeling of warmth. Could she really mean what Elsa thought she meant?

"I'm not good with words, but there's one thing I need to say. Something I need you to know." She sighed, her nervousness finally peaking. "Look down." She nodded her head to the side, motioning towards the bottom of the cliff.

Elsa gazed down over the edge, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes widened and she forced her mind to remind herself that this was in fact reality, and not just another dream.

On the dirt at the bottom of the mountain, clearly spelled out in lines made of boulders much like the one they had just drawn on, were the words:

_'I love you'_

When she looked back to Anna, she could read the clear expression of both true affection, and definite fear. She could find no words to express what she felt she needed to say. Her passion was acting, and words, unlike Anna, were something she was fluent with. She could speak very eloquently, but in this case, there was no script. No written words to guide her.

When the blonde pulled her hands away, Anna felt her heart sink. Part of her felt completely shattered. She watched her best friend walk away, and it took everything in her not to cry.

But when she stopped at their rock, and bent down to grab a marker and write on it, she felt more confused than hurt.

Elsa lifted the heavy stone and carried to towards where a stunned Anna stood near the edge.

The younger girl looked over the boulder, gasping as she read the new addition to their masterpiece mixed in with the previous words and drawings.

_'Elsa and Anna_

_Forever.'_

"I'm not going anywhere, Anna." Elsa placed the rock on the ground. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever." She took a step forward, placing them very close together. "I promise. And…" She trailed off, looking down at the redhead with half-lidded eyes. "I love you, too."

When their lips crashed together in a confirmation of confession, Anna was sure of one thing.

She would never be alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, first off, I owe you all a ****_huge _****apology. I made a promise, and I couldn't go through with it. Within the past couple weeks, I got a full time job and it's been taking up all my time. Plus, there's this girl…**

**Anyway! I apologize from the deepest parts of my heart. I wanted to take my time getting this perfect, but life just kind of hit me in the face. I didn't forget about you, I promise! **

**Also as promised, I've overloaded this chapter with as much Elsanna cuteness as the plot would allow. We've got ourselves the patiently awaited confession, and the best part? They kissed! Am I the only one excited about this? **

**To make up for my blatant tardiness, I'm guaranteeing the release of chapter eight in exactly one week. No amount of exhausting corporate work, or adorable girls (well, one in specific) will get in the way. And if it does, I'll think of some way to make up for it.**

**By the way, I got a huge influx of followers/favorites completely out of nowhere the other day. Where are you all coming from?!**

**Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I love you all, and I'm truly appreciative for the time you've spent reading and reviewing everything I've written. It touches my heart.**

**I'll see you guys next Sunday (for sure)!**

**-WIC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Almost Like a Wounded Bird/Hallway Humiliation

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Shouted a loud female voice lace with a thick Scottish accent. The noise boomed throughout the small space of the pub kitchen, surely gaining the attention of the customers on the other side of the wall.

"Keep your voice down!"

"I'll keep my voice down when I damn well please. Anna, what were you thinking?!"

Anna sighed, crossing her arms and looking away from the young Scott. "She needed help. I couldn't just let her sit there and suffer."

"You mean like she did to you?"

A deep stinging resonated in Anna's chest when she heard the words. Merida had a point.

"I'm picking her up after work."

"You have five minutes until you're out. I can't believe you waited all day to tell me this!" The younger redhead huffed in frustration and stiffly turned over the food on the grill in front of her.

"I was trying not to think about it. Plus, I knew you would react like this." Anna shrugged, trying to come up with an explanation that would please the Scott. "And you're right. I have to go."

Merida threw her hands up in the air to accent her aggravation as she watched Anna walk out of the room without another word. She could be so stupid sometimes.

Anna took her time on the ride over to the set. It wasn't a long drive, but she needed the time to think. She questioned why she would offer to help the blonde in the first place. Surely she didn't deserve it. Ever since Elsa showed up, things inside her head had become much more complicated. She had spent a very long time putting the past behind her, trying everything she could to move on and stitch up the holes in her heart that Elsa had left behind. Eventually, the nightmares stopped, and she was able to cope with something that wouldn't kill her liver.

But that was before _she_ had to come back and mess everything up, again.

Walking around the set was odd. There were so many people doing so many things, and with the light drizzle coming down from the sky, they all seemed to be in a rush to get things done and get somewhere dry. Anna laughed to herself. After all these years in The Highlands, she was accustomed to the rain, but these silly Hollywood headaches were so used to the sun, that even the minimal sprinkling scared them indoors.

"You need something?" A hand gripped her shoulder from behind, causing the barmaid to jump and squeal in surprise. When she turned around to face the voice, she was surprised to see none other than the one and only Kristoff Wolfe.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." She kept a straight face, not wanting to be bothered by another egotistical star.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I know why you're here, and if I had to guess, this is the last place you'd like to be. Don't you think it would make things easier on everyone if you just came with me?"

Anna thought it over for a moment. Her stubborn spirit told her to turn her nose up at the blonde and continue on her way to find Elsa. However, he did have a point. "Fine. Where is she?"

"Shooting. She won't be out for awhile."

"Then what am I supposed to do until then?"

"This way." Kristoff motioned for her to follow him. She stood still for a moment, weighing out her options. She could either wander around aimlessly looking for the actress, or she could go after him and make this whole process much easier. She was almost embarrassed for herself when she caught up to him and trailed behind him to wherever he happened to be leading her.

It wasn't long before they stood under a blue and white stripped tent that stood to protect a buffet of food from the rain. Anna took a look around, trying to ignore the distinct feeling of hunger that rumbled inside her stomach.

"Hot chocolate?" Asked Kristoff, holding out a small white _Styrofoam cup._

The redhead eyed it suspiciously, but couldn't resist the temptation. She grabbed the cup from his hand and wasted no time gulping it down.

"So, nice bike you got there." Kristoff said casually.

"Yeah, it's pretty great."

"I have a couple myself, actually. Yours looks pricy, though. How much did you blow on it?" Kristoff was curious, and justifiably so. From what Elsa had disclosed to him, Anna didn't make the kind of money it would take to purchase something that nice.

Anna's muscles stiffened. What was it with everyone being so interested in her ability to provide for herself? Money was something she despised, and being reminded of it only made her think of why. "Does it matter? It's my bike, I paid for it, and that's all any of you have to know."

"Whoa, calm down there, feisty-pants. Just a question." Kristoff threw up his hands in surrender, hoping to pacify the fiery redhead.

Anna didn't respond. She stayed silent while watching people continue to rush past them, occupied with a million different things. None of them seemed to care about anyone else around them. It made her sick to see so many self-centered individuals all flocked together. She zoned out for a moment, thinking back to where she had seen so many people like this before. A quaint little town filled with nothing but selfish-

Anna looked down to see hot chocolate covering her uniform. A man in a suit, much too busy talking on the phone to notice where he was going, had bumped into her, successfully drenching her in the steaming liquid. She watched as he walked away without a second thought. The drink hurt when it made contact with her skin. The burning sensation caused her to hiss out in pain. She wanted nothing more than to say something to the man and make him realize his actions, but by the time the shock of the event had passed, he was already gone.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kristoff, genuinely concerned. He didn't wait for an answer as he took Anna by the arm and led her away from the food tent. It wasn't long before they came to a trailer with the label 'Wardrobe' written on the front. He opened the door and walked inside, leaving Anna out in the rain to question his actions. She got the point when he came back out with a very expensive looking green sweater, joined by a pair of equally as pricy jeans.

"Here. There's no one in there right now, so you can go in and change. I'll watch the door." Kristoff handed the clothes to her with a smile, hoping she would accept the act of generosity.

She didn't question his motives, walking into the trailer and changing as fast as possible. She took a look at her dress, eyeing the wet stain where the hot chocolate had spilled. It was a shame, but she was lucky enough to have back up dresses for times like this. Though, their intended use was in case of disasters relating her own clumsiness, not the inconsideration of others.

"You look great!" Said Kristoff as he offered to hold her stained dress for her.

Anna stood in the doorway of the trailer, a light blush tinting her face. Compliments from intoxicated drunks at work were commonplace, but coming from someone who wasn't completely inebriated was a change.

"Thanks." She smiled and joined him outside, noticing the light drizzle had disappeared completely. "So, do you know when they'll finish filming?"

"Nope. It's really unpredictable. We could get here at six, and not start shooting until three. We aren't really on a schedule, it just kind of happens. I haven't even gotten a scene today. It's been all about Elsa."

"_Big surprise_" muttered Anna under her breath.

"So, besides the whole bike thing, what do you do?" Kristoff asked.

"I work up the road at 'Wandering Oaken's Pub and Inn'. I serve food, make drinks, and take care of the guests and travelers that come to stay in our rooms. Though, to be honest, we get more customers over at the tavern then we do at the inn. Business has been slow the past few months. Elsa is the only person staying with us right now." Anna played with the sleeves of the sweater, admiring how soft the fabric was. She knew everything she was wearing was designer, and that information alone made her self conscious. She didn't trust herself enough to think that she wouldn't ruin them.

"So that's how you know each other?" Kristoff tried his best to play stupid. He knew everything he had to know, but suspected that the story would be much different coming from the redhead.

"Elsa and I? No." Anna subconsciously lifted a hand to play with one of her braids. She wasn't in the mood to explain something like this to a stranger, much less the famous Kristoff Wolfe.

"So, what's the story?"

"There is none." Said the redhead, no emotion evident in her voice.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my career, it's that everything has a story."

"Then, what's yours?" Anna crossed her arms and looked to Kristoff in question. If he was going to push for information, so was she.

"I'm Kristoff Wolfe. Handsome, charming, and a known lady killer." He flashed his trademark smile at her, earning himself a very unimpressed glare. "I like snow better than sun, cake better than pie, and dogs better than cats. Anything else you need to know?"

"I had a dog once." Said Anna sadly. "So I don't blame you on that one."

"I've never actually had a dog. I just don't like cats."

"They're great. Happy, loyal, loving..." Anna trailer off for a moment, recalling certain memories from the past. "You're never alone when you have a dog. They love you unconditionally."

"Sounds like you know from experience." Kristoff tried to approach the subject gently. This was obviously a sensitive matter.

"I do. I had a dog once."

"Have you ever had a cat?"

"No. I didn't need one. I had Sven."

"You're too good for a cat, anyway. You know that guy who bumped into you? He has a cat. He's probably being brainwashed by the evil thing to run into pretty redheads and ruin their day." Kristoff smiled when he heard Anna laugh. He relished in knowing that he was able to turn her mood around. Even being as arrogant as he was, he still cared.

"Y'know, you're not so bad, after all."

"Why? Did you think I would be?" The actor understood why she would get that impression, but wanted an answer regardless.

"I don't know…everyone just _loves _you. They think you're the greatest thing in the world. Women fall at your feet, swoon over your good looks, and-"

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous."

"Excuse me?" Anna's face contorted into confusion. What could he possibly mean?

"You think Elsa and I are a thing."

"I wouldn't care if you were." She turned her nose up at the thought.

"Wow. What a total crock of shit."

"I'm serious! I don't care what you do, and I _really _don't care what she does." She lied.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." The actor knew he was antagonizing the redhead, but found himself pushing her further and further.

"I take it back. You're every bit as bad as I thought you were. You two make a wonderful pair."

"Except we're not a couple, and we never will be."

Anna thought for a second. Something told her that Kristoff was telling the truth. Still, the rumors that floated around the two blondes urged her to believe otherwise. "I don't see why not. You're Hollywood's most eligible bachelor, and she's Elsa Andrews. She's gorgeous with her perfect body, incredibly soft hair, mesmerizing eyes, perfect smile…she's beautiful." Anna paused, taking a deep breath and sighing sadly before going on. "You're a handsome asshole, and she's a selfish bitch. You're perfect for each other."

"Maybe." Agreed the blonde. "But we're not together, and we never will be."

"Hah. Why? Because you're both too into yourselves to ever love anyone else?" Anna's bitterness was very evident.

"Well, maybe for me, but not her." Kristoff looked over his past memories with Elsa, picking up the pieces to put together for the redhead next to him. "See, her and I started out at the same time. We debuted together. When I met her, she was reserved and quiet. Almost like a wounded bird, or something. She didn't let anyone close enough to touch her, and I mean that in every way, if you catch my drift."

Anna's skin crawled. The last thing she wanted to hear about was anything having to do with Elsa and the most physical aspect of her life. Just the thought of it made her sick.

"I watched guys fall for her left and right, willing to do anything for her attention, but she always gave them the cold shoulder. Eventually, her distant and icy personality, mixed with her habit of constantly rejecting every guy who ever laid eyes on her, earned her the title of 'The Ice Queen'. I was the only one that ever got through to her." He looked over to see Anna staring intently at the ground. She might have been quiet, but he knew she was listening. "I started out like everyone else. She's beautiful, like you said. Having her would be the greatest trophy anyone could ever-"

"She's not a trophy, you idiot. She's a person with thoughts and feelings and she deserves better than you stupid stars."

"I thought she was a selfish bitch?"

"Well, she is. But…" She couldn't back up her point, and she knew it.

"Anyway, I wanted her, but she turned me down. I was no different than every other drooling dude trying to get into her pants. But, once I saw what she was doing, things made more sense."

"And what was that?" Anna questioned.

"Hiding. From herself, I think." Kristoff gauged Anna's reaction, finding her harder to read than he initially thought. "She hates herself more than anyone could ever love her."

"That's not true." Retorted the redhead. "I- _someone_ loved her, once upon a time."

"See, that's the thing. I think she hates herself _because_ of love. Only a girl with a broken heart could be that cold."

Anna scoffed, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes. "Broken heart? Yeah, right. As if either of you know the meaning of that."

"We do. Both of us."

"There's nothing in this world that could ever convince me that she knows what it's like to have her heart broken. People like her…all they know is how to _shut people out_. Hurt them. Love isn't something you know the meaning of." The longer this conversation carried on, the more resentful Anna became. She would never believe anything the actor had to say on this subject.

"You're wrong about us. About her. She knows what it's like to hurt. She knows what it's like to love. I've seen a lot of girls get their hearts broken – by me, mostly – but they heal. Give them awhile, and they get over it. But Elsa…I don't think she ever moved on."

Something about Kristoff's words struck a chord with Anna. He seemed so sincere when he talked about Elsa. Almost like he knew something she didn't.

"There's a reason she hates herself. There's a reason she's so cruel. There's a reason that every single guy who has ever tried to be with her has failed." He could see he was getting somewhere with Anna. The way her face changed and her body language softened made him think that maybe, though slowly, she was changing her mind.

"You don't know her like I know her…" She sounded hesitant, as though she was questioning her own words.

"I know her better than you think. And one thing that I do know is that, once upon a time, she must've fallen in love, and she never fell out."

* * *

"Hey Anna. Lookin' good today."

"Go away, Hans."

"Ouch. A little hurtful, aren't we?"

Anna rolled her eyes and shut her locker door, attaching the combination lock and giving it a spin. "I wouldn't have to be if you got the point."

"What point? Point here is, you're coming out with me Saturday night."

Hans arrogance never ceased to amaze the redhead. It was like he couldn't see past his own reflection. Now that he was captain of the football team, it only seemed to get worse. One would think that after gaining so many attractive female fans, he would toss out the idea of being with Anna, and go for one of the more popular girls at school.

"No, Hans. Point is, it's never going to happen, and you need to stop trying."

"I'm a South, we don't give up. Which means I'll pick you up at seven."

"Leave her alone, Hans."

Anna's lips instantly stretched into a smile. She knew that voice, and it was much more pleasant than hearing the captain of the football team harassing her for a date. She turned around to meet the source, absolutely ecstatic to see the girl behind her.

"This doesn't involve you. Stay out of it." Bit back Hans. "This is none of your business."

"I'm pretty sure it is. Last time I checked, Anna was coming with me to Corona this weekend." Elsa turned to glance at the redhead, who stared back at her in a look of question. "Isn't that right, Anna?"

The younger girl nodded her head furiously, playing along to the best of her ability. "Th-that's right!"

Elsa kept herself from giggling. Anna was a terrible liar, and even just watching her try was hilarious. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be? Practice, maybe? I'm sure you're just _dying _to go tackle a bunch of sweaty guys in uniform."

When Anna's laughter rang throughout the hallway, Hans found himself to be thoroughly embarrassed. What gave Elsa the right to try to humiliate him in front of the object of his affection? He made a mental note to get back at her later. "It's no wonder you're still single, Andrews. No guy would ever want a bitch like you."

"Considering I'm not single, I don't think I have anything to worry about." Remarked the blonde, letting his comments roll off her shoulders. "I'd get to practice if I were you. It's the most action you'll have all week." Seeing Hans seethe in anger was a rewarding experience for Elsa. She knew how bothersome he was to her best friend, and toying with him was amusing. It was good improv practice. "Come on Anna, I think we're done here."

Anna followed Elsa out of the building, walking side by side with her on their usual route home. She couldn't help but think how pleased Elsa looked when she put Hans in his place. Elsa wasn't the type to fight, and seeing her so happy to do it was a change. Though, at the moment, there were other things she was more curious about

"What was that back there?" Asked the redhead while playing the scene over again in her head.

"I don't like competition." Stated the blonde simply.

"Competition?"

"Someone needs to teach him that he can't always get what he wants. Especially something that doesn't belong to him." Elsa's voice was very serious. She was obviously upset with the football star's crude advances towards her best friend. "He's so into himself that it's like nothing else matter if it doesn't involve him."

"He called you a bitch." Anna recalled the comment, regretting not saying something at the time. Elsa didn't deserve insults like that.

"I don't really care, to be honest." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter if guys think I'm a bitch. I don't need to impress any boys."

"You said you're not single…"

"And I'm not." Elsa looked to Anna shyly. "…Right?"

Realization hit Anna like a brick. They hadn't exactly established anything, but from the looks of things, it was safe to assume. "Nope. Definitely not." The redhead smiled and playfully bumped against the older girl. "In fact, rumor is you have a hot date in Corona this Saturday."

"Last I heard, so do you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know. It's Tuesday. I had a very unfortunate incident happen with my internet connection, but luckily everything was fixed tonight. I had this all ready to go on Sunday evening, but thanks to some people, that became impossible. I was planning on posting from work tomorrow because of the delay, but thankfully I got things working tonight. You have no idea how upset I was when I couldn't post. **

**I'm not going to waste a whole lot of time writing this note because I'm so anxious to just publish the dang thing already, but I do want to say that I am very grateful for your continuing support. Even with a full time job, I still hold this very high on my priority list. This makes me happy. You guys make me happy. I like being happy. Thank you.**

**Just a note, I don't hate cats. Not a huge fan, but I have nothing against them personally. No offense meant towards the feline species.**

**Also! Just a small apology for all the cursing in this chapter. I really do try to keep as much of it out as possible, even though I myself curse like a sailor on most days. I felt like each use of an inappropriate word was well justified. I won't throw around vulgarities just for the sake of it. I hope that's not how it came across here. **

**You guys are great. Stay safe, and enjoy the rest of your week. I'll see you soon.**

**-WIC.**


End file.
